Don't Call Me Baby
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: COMPLETE! Rating changed. Phoebe's refusing to go back home to SF. She's staying in NY as a dancer to support herself. When the right guy comes along. Will she let him take care of her or pushes him away? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB network and Spelling entertainment. So, don't sue. 

Title- Don't Call Me Baby

Rated- PG-13(Language and unsuitable scenes)

A/N- The Charmed Ones were never discovered unless Phoebe returned home. 

Summary- Phoebe stayed in New York even after her sisters begged her to come back home. She resort to being a dancer in order to support herself. When she finds true love, will she go back to her old ways or let him take care of her?

~3~3~3~

Chapter 1

They say the streets of New York are dangerous, but to Phoebe it's her playground. In search for her father, she moved to New York from San Francisco. When she didn't have much success. Piper wrote to her and pleaded that she come back home to her family. 

Phoebe had refused her sister's letter and the rest after that. It all ended with the same thing. When was she going to come home to them. 

Months passed by when Phoebe barely made it through the day, because she couldn't make enough money or ran out. It was devastating, but she still refused to go back home. 

Instead, she resort to be a dancer. It paid a hell of a lot more then her other dead end job. Okay, so it wasn't a pleasant job at times. At least it was more then enough money for her to get off on. Even go shopping sometimes. 

Phoebe lost contact with her sisters and still has no luck finding her father what-so-ever. It was hopeless, but she wasn't going to go back home when her oldest sister hates her guts. Even if the conflict was resolved between them, she wouldn't want to go back home anyways. 

Anything was better then home...Right?

"Where is Phoebe? Has anyone seen Phoebe?" A fat man shouted out to a whole bunch of dance girls. Some of the girls responded with a shake of their head. They were too busy putting make-up on. Some were dancers, some were waitresses. 

Suddenly, Phoebe squeezed through the girls and went to her make-up table. "Phoebe! Where have you been?! You are late for the third time in a row!" The fat man yelled at her pointing a finger. "Shut it up, Nico! Fire me if you want to, but you need me. I work on my terms," Phoebe stated. 

"You are unbelievable! Hurry up and get out there," Nico ordered. "Shut up! I get the point, okay?" Phoebe asked angrily. 

Phoebe hated being ordered around, but with her life. It was hard to avoid that. She got into her little skimpy outfit, looking as seductive as a woman could get. 

The guys out there could care less about her, they treated her like a piece of meat. Why was Phoebe doing this? Cause she needs the money...She's only 20-years-old. 

The next dance was Phoebe's and she was ready. 

Her performance was always the one that guys await for. They always go crazy no matter what she does. Some actually ask her out, but she knows that they only want sexual favors. So, she never says yes. 

Guys were hooting and hollering at her. Phoebe just wanted to get the night over with. 

Soon, she found herself getting ready to go home with the 3,000 that she made that night. Then, her friend Claudia came by and asked if Phoebe wanted to drink with her. Phoebe nodded and they went to the back of the alley to have a few drinks without being interrupted. 

"So, how are you doing?" Claudia asked. "Fine, I guess. Doesn't really matter," Phoebe answered. "You slept with anyone lately?" Claudia pressed on. "Nope! I'm not in that business anymore. You know that," Phoebe retorted. "I think you've gone way too long without sex. Are you feeling the night?" Claudia asked. "Whatever," Phoebe said knowing what she meant. 

They were standing on a street corner soliciting men. Well, Claudia was. Phoebe was hanging around for the heck of it. Poisoning herself with alcohol. 

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Claudia asked. "You're scaring my costumers away," She added. "I think I'm going to go home now," Phoebe said barely taking a step before she fell into the arms of a handsome young guy. He was wearing a trench coat and looked pretty rich. Phoebe looked up at him. 

"Will you sleep with me?" Phoebe asked falling unconscious into his arms. The guy looked at Claudia and asked, "Are you her friend?" Claudia nodded. "Do me a favor and get her home safely. Here's some money. Catch a cab," He stated pulling hundred dollar bills from his pocket and handed her 200.

The stranger handed Phoebe over to her friend and walked off. "Damn, Phoebe! He was cute too!" Claudia said out loud.

Claudia caught a cab and took Phoebe home. 

TBC

I know it's short, whatever. Review and tell me if I should go on ) ThAnKs!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up! I must warn you that if you're 13 and under...**Please** do **NOT** read this chapter. It's rather unsuitable. The story is rated R, and this is one chapter that you should not read if you're underage. Perhaps the next one?

For those who are old enough, please enjoy!

~3~3~3~

Chapter 2

The strange guy from yesterday was hanging out with his friends. They suggested that they go to a better club that was more upbeat. 

"I'm all for it, but I'm not down with strip clubs," He stated. "It's Club Peppermint. Dancers...Very **hot **dancers," Guy number one said. He had curly brown hair and a mustache. "yeah, and they got this hot chick named...What's her name?" Guy number two asked. "Um...Fever. Her names Fever," Guy number one answered. 

"So, are you coming with cause we have plans?" Guy number two asked. The stranger nodded and they headed off in their new stylish cars. Polished until it glistened blocking out the sun.

Club Peppermint was where Phoebe worked as a dancer. She had no idea what was installed for her that night.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Phoebe! Where are you?!" Claudia shouted. Phoebe turned around from her make-up table and asked, "What?" 

Claudia seemed so ecstatic over nothing. Phoebe couldn't guess what it was. You've got to see this," Claudia said smiling uncontrollably. "See what? What's there to see?!" Phoebe exclaimed. 

Suddenly, Claudia yanked Phoebe behind the curtains of a dance floor. She pointed out towards the center of the room. "Do you see? It's the guy from the other day. That nice looking stranger," Claudia asked pointing at the stranger from the streets. 

Phoebe couldn't grasps it at first, but then it came to her. She passed out on him a couple days ago. It was _so _embarrassing. What is he doing here? He looks like he should be working late at his company or something, with his whole suit and tie outfit.

Jerking Claudia, Phoebe looked at her alarmed. "I can't go out there! My dance is next! I **can't **go out there!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What are you talking about? This is what you do," Claudia stated. Phoebe sighed heavily. "Go out there and show them what you got!" Claudia insisted. Phoebe groaned and said, "That's what I always do." 

This is completely horrible. She's never bumped into some rich guy and have him in this club. Phoebe groaned. 

"Fever, you're up next," A guy stated. Phoebe nodded. 

When she was dancing up on that floor. She found herself looking at the stranger the whole time. There was something about him.

And he...He was completely into her dance moves. Staring at her the whole time practically without blinking. She's so graceful and beautiful. She wasn't like any other girl he's meant.

Phoebe hurried backstage after her dance. "Hey, princess. Sorry to burst your bubble. Nico wants you to serve drinks tonight," Claudia informed. "He wants a lot of things, but why drinks?" Phoebe asked. "He said someone with big bucks requested you to serve drinks tonight," Claudia stated. Phoebe shot her a glare.

"I'm telling you, it's got to be that rich kid," Claudia insisted. "Whatever. I'm off to serving drinks," Phoebe said dismissing the thought.

So, she went out to the bar to pick up drinks and serve them. She noticed that the whole time the guy was staring over at her. Stealing glances after glances at her. It was some kind of weird signal for her to come over or something.

"Hey, there's like this fat guy wanting a lap dance from you. He's over there..." Claudia informed Phoebe. "Eww...No way am I rubbing myself on him," Phoebe said. "Tell him to forget it," Phoebe added. "Phoebe, he's giving you a thousand just for a three minute lap dance. That's more then half of what the other girls make," Claudia insisted. Phoebe sighed. 

So, she walked over to the man and decided to give him what he wanted. the only rule in that club was that you can't touch. 

While she was giving him a lap dance, he grabbed her ass. Phoebe decided to let that slide, but then again he grabbed her even harder. Phoebe stopped abruptly, slapping him and then splashing beer in his face. 

everyone around stopped to see what was going on. Nico rushed over to see what happened. He took Phoebe aside who was ready to ripe the man into shreds. 

"What happened?" Nico asked. "He grabbed me!" Phoebe exclaimed a little angry. "I did not. It was misplaced," The man stated. "You fuckin' slime ball!!!" Phoebe yelled disgusted. "Please, keep your voice down," Nico said firmly. 

"Everyone! Back to what you were doing!" Nico said. The club roared back to life. 

"Phoebe, I'm sure it was a mistake," Nico insisted. "Ugh! He grabbed me and he knows it. Rules of the club are that you can't touch," Phoebe argued. "But did anyone see?" Nico challenged. Phoebe crossed her arms ready to give up in the argument. 

Then, someone cleared their throat and cut in. "Um...I believe I saw the incident," The stranger said getting Nico's attention along with Phoebe's. She stared at him surprised. "You saw the incident?" Nico asked the young man. He simply nodded. 

Nico turned to the other man and stated, "We can do this the easy way. Pay up 5,000 or take it to court where you loose more money and time." the man wrote a check and handed it to Nico. He left the club.

"Seems like you just gave a lap dance for 5,000 dollars. Here's the check," Nico said giving it to Phoebe. "Give your witness here a free lap dance or something, would you?" Nico added leaving. 

Phoebe stuffed the check into her bra. The stranger looked at her grinning. "So, what is it you're into?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you mean," He stated teasing her from the night she passed out on him. "Saving yourself for someone else, huh? Let me see if I could change your mind," Phoebe said pulling him by his tie.

She lead him into a VIP room. "No touching, right?" He asked her smiling nervously. "You can do whatever you want in this room," Phoebe announced. He gave her a shocked expression. She forced him to sit down on a chair and sat on him. 

"you really don't have to do this. All you need to do is say thank you," He insisted feeling rather uncomfortable. She pressed herself against him even harder. "Or not..." He said refraining from groaning. 'She's great' he thought silently to himself. 

While she was sitting on top of him, she was also kissing his cheek and neck too. 

"I think you should stop," He said. "What? Is this like your first VIP room? Why are you so tense? Loosen up," Phoebe instructed putting his hand on her thigh. 

He started to feel her up and she didn't stop him. Why would she? Suddenly, he just grabbed her and started kissing her lips. Phoebe gasps cause it took her completely by surprised. She didn't know what to do. Stopping him would be crazy. He pressed her against him even harder, and she let out a moan to give him more pleasure. 

"This is crazy...I don't even know your name," He said hoarsely. "Phoebe," She answered without thinking. She never gives out her real name before. Not to mean at the club, anyways. It was just that he was awesome with his hands. "Phoebe...What a lovely name...It goes with a lovely person," He said out of breath. 

He stopped suddenly, pulling away from her. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "I need to go. I'm sorry," He apologized. He eased her up off of him. He was at the door when Phoebe asked, "Will I see you again? What's your name?" Phoebe questioned. 

"My name's Turner...**_Cole _**Turner," He said opening the door and was gone.

TBC

Thank you so much for your reviews. Please don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks, again! )

~Dianna~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Thank you to much for reviewing and the reason why I haven't been updating all that much was that I had already started school. And I don't have that much time to type anymore. So, please understand. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I love reading your reviews. It's a motivation! ) Thanks, and enjoy the story )~~~Dianna~~~

~3~3~3~ 

Chapter 3

Many weeks past by when Phoebe didn't see Cole for weeks. She practically dreams of him every night. She knew nothing about him, but was falling in love with him. It was so crazy!

For Phoebe, love was something that was unheard of. With the job she has and the things she does, love wasn't something Phoebe imagined or mentioned. How could she commit to someone with this kind of job? It wasn't a good situation for her. He's probably not even into her that much anyways. Probably just for her assets and nothing else. 

That night Phoebe took the night off to go walk around. Maybe clear her head a little. That day she went shopping and took the time to catch up with herself. 

She was turning the corner when she saw Claudia with a beer in her hand. "Want a drink?" Claudia asked. Phoebe smiled and replied, "No, thanks. I think I want some coffee instead." 

Claudia asked surprised, "Coffee? What has that man done to you?" Phoebe shook her head and said, "Absolutely nothing." "Wait, you mean to tell me that he didn't try to get in bed with you? You got to be kidding me! He's more f***ed up then I thought he was. Are you going to forget about him?" Claudia asked. 

There was a unspoken word for a minute. "Look, I'm just going to go now." With that, Phoebe left Claudia behind. She was getting sick and tired of everything. Of being looked down upon in public. With people saying she's not good enough or not intelligent enough. It was all about her looks. Why does it have to be so difficult? 

Then, it hit Phoebe. Being with her sisters were so much easier. Even though they were strict and protected her every way possible, it was for a good reason. They didn't want to let her get hurt. And what did she do? She left and gotten herself hurt. Which was even worse. 

Starbuck's was around the corner, and Phoebe decided to get a cup of coffee and ponder her most terrible fate. 

Even though Phoebe's job wasn't exactly perfect and she had to wear tight clothes all the time. You can't really tell when she's out in public. She's got on a pair of slacks and a nice dress shirt with an overcoat. It was rather chilly that night. 

When Phoebe got her order, she went to sit down at a table by herself. It felt nice to finally be in a quiet environment. 

She was half into her cup of coffee when someone slid into the sit right across from her. She couldn't have guessed who, but when she looked up. It totally surprised her!

What was he doing here and why?

"What's a beautiful girl like yourself drinking coffee all alone?" Cole gave her a smile. A warm one. Phoebe noticed he wasn't in his normal suit and tie, but jeans and a Polo shirt. 

"Care if I join you? I'll buy you a fresh cup of coffee and we'll just talk," Cole said trying to get her to look at him. "You don't have to induce me. You can sit and drink coffee if you like. But I'm leaving," Phoebe stated getting up. 

He grabbed her back by her arm and asked, "What's wrong?" Phoebe looked up at him awkwardly. "I don't like it when I see men from the club. It's very uncomfortable," Phoebe explained. "Well, think of me as a friend. I just want to be your friend, Phoebe," Cole insisted. Phoebe took her arm back and walked out of the coffee shop. Cole guess it was a cue for him to follow her. 

"Was it something I said?" Cole asked walking a few steps behind her. Phoebe turned around and replied, No." They started walking together in silence. 

"Well then, what's bothering you?" Cole asked. "How did you know something was bothering me?" Phoebe asked. "Lucky guess?" Cole smiled. Phoebe smiled back at him. "Aren't you going to tell me?" Cole questioned. "Well, aren't you Mr. Patient," Phoebe said sarcastically. Cole apologized and added that he wasn't a very patient person. It was sort of a flaw of his.

Phoebe sighed out loud and stuck her hands in her overcoat pockets. "I just want to go home to my family or what's left of it," Phoebe said finally. "Why don't you? I'll take you home," Cole suggested. "Unless you're willing to fly 3,000 miles to California and deal with my big sister, you can't help me," Phoebe said. 

"Wow! What are you doing here though?" Cole asked. "I'm trying to find my father. No luck...Two sisters at home and no where to go. Funny huh?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded in silence. 

He's a great listener, Phoebe thought to herself. They walked in silence for a while looking up at the sky. 

"You're not working tonight. How come?" Cole asked. Phoebe thought about it first before she replied. "Um...I needed some time to think. Where I'm going with this life and all that good stuff," Phoebe said clearing her throat. Cole nodded and they kept walking.

"So, what are you doing out so late at night?" Phoebe asked him. "I had to get out of the mansion...I _meant_ house!" Cole said. Phoebe stopped and looked up at him. "So, which one is it?" She asked. Cole replied, "Mansion." Phoebe nodded considerately, but feeling a bit like he was out of her league. 

Claudia was right, she should've forgotten about him when she had the chance. 

Cole must have sense her discomfort cause he said, "Okay, so I do live in a mansion. That doesn't mean anything." Phoebe stared at him in disbelief. "It means a lot, Cole. We come from two different worlds. I can't see you anymore. And please, don't go looking for me..." Phoebe's voice trailed off. 

"Phoebe, why are you doing this to yourself?" Cole asked. "To save myself from the pain. It'll never work between us. I should've never been so naive thinking we would be together. Silly me," Phoebe shrugged. 

The thing that hit Cole at that time was that she liked him. "Phoebe, don't go," Cole insisted. "Goodbye, Cole," Phoebe said walking off. 

He never got the chance to say what he wanted to say to her.

TBC 

Please remember to review! Thanks again. Have a FANTASTIC day!!! ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh, school is a pain in the neck. I hardly get any sleep now and I'm very tired as I'm typing this, but here are to you people who reviewed! Those who read this and haven't told me what you think about it, don't read it anymore. I can't stand people who read but don't ever review. Thanks to those who have ) I appreciate it A LOT!!! ~3~

* * * * *

Chapter 4

The days seemed so long at work knowing that Phoebe wouldn't show up. He's been acting so strangely that his parents were getting worried. They had no idea what was disturbing him. They thought he was going through another stage in his life or something. Of course they didn't question him about it, though. 

Without Phoebe, the world seemed to stop spinning. He spent his days staring out the window, daydreaming, and he lacked to put effort into his presentations anymore. His last presentation, Phoebe was there to help him out. Now, she might not ever show up again. The thought was depressing because he had something really important to say to her. 

Cole's performance overall was diminishing. He no longer had an appetite and was always out late at night. Either he was searching for her or drinking away his sorrows. Luckily his chauffer cared enough to know his whereabouts. 

Everything had to do with Phoebe. Without her, it was like he was breathing contaminated air. It might seem a bit drastic, but he didn't know he had all these feelings for her. One way or another, he's going to find her. 

Cole stopped by the club ever once in awhile hoping that she'd show up. He soon found out that her work schedule was reschedule and he wasn't allowed to know what it was. Confidential information, so they say. 

It wasn't easy for Phoebe either. She would stand behind the curtains and watch him drink the hardest liquor they could serve him. Phoebe wished she could run out there to stop him from poisoning himself, but if she ever saw him again. It wouldn't be easy leaving his side again. 

So, she left things as they were and soon enough he stopped showing up at the club. Phoebe thought that since he gave up, it would be okay to solicit men for money like she did before. 

Boy, was she ever wrong! 

One night, Cole was wondering the streets hoping to find Phoebe. From the looks of the women on the streets, Phoebe's job was an ugly one. Cole did not approve of it at all. He wanted her as his own and not knowing what guy she's chasing after would kill him. It would kill him even more if he did. 

Basically, he wanted her as his own lover to hold onto at night. He never judged her before and he wasn't going to start now. 

Suddenly, he saw a **very** drunk Phoebe wrapped around another guy's arms. She could barely stand herself. just by looking at her, Cole could tell that she's been drinking a lot. 

For a moment, Cole thought to just let her go, but then thought to himself that she might regret doing what she's about to do with that stranger. That man didn't look very nice. God knows what he could've done to her if Cole let her go with him. 

He went after the guy and stopped them. "Hey, Pretty Boy! What's your problem?" The guy bellowed. "Just let her go," Cole said. "Get your own whore!" The guy shouted. 

Cole had to think of something quick, so this was what he said. "She's pregnant with my child!" He blurted out. The guy looks at Cole for a moment and handed Phoebe over to him. "You take good care of her," The guy said walking off. Cole raised an eyebrow thinking that was really weird. 

The night ended with Cole having to carry Phoebe to his car, and drive all the way back to his house. Not only that, but he had to carry her up two flights of stairs. Twisting and turning to get to his room. He had to be extra quiet because his parents were sleeping. 

He laid her in his bed and fell asleep next to her, too. 

The morning sun interrupted Phoebe's sleep, and her head was pounding. Like a little drum beating in her head. It was rather aggravating. The strange surrounding made her feel even more disoriented. Where the heck was she and who did she do?

An arm was holding her by her waist. She looked to the side and saw Cole. She was relieved for a moment. Then thought, did I do him?

She looked underneath the covers, and found that she was fully dressed. Thank goodness. 

Phoebe turned slowly to look at Cole beside her. He was so peaceful and angelic. She found herself caressing his cheek. Suddenly, he stirred awake and caught her hand as she was trying to pull away.

"I was just leaving," Phoebe said quickly. "Not so quick, little bit. Would you stay, please?" Cole said making a puppy face. Phoebe smiled and replied, "You're really something, but no...I can't stay. I have to go," Phoebe said firmly. "Fine! Leave. Go back to what you call a life. If it wasn't for me you'd be in another guy's bed right now. Who knows what he could've done to you," Cole stated reasonably. 

"Suddenly, you have a problem with the way I live my life? And why is it that everything I do concerns you now? You're not my boyfriend and even if you were. I'd be crazy to listen to you. So, why do you care about me so much?" Phoebe challenged. "I care because...because...because...I _do_!" Cole stated. 

Phoebe decided to crawl out of bed and said, "Thank you for your kindness. Really, but I'll be leaving now." Cole jerked her back by her arm and she lost her balance tumbling on top of him. Phoebe struggled to get away from him, but he grabbed her and forcefully kissed her.

It surprised her at first, and she felt like slapping him, but he was such a great kisser. It was simply hard to resist. 

Cole finally let her go out of breath. Phoebe said, "You really shouldn't have done that." "I've been meaning to kiss you all along. I mean, I never really had a chance to kiss you. Please stay with me," Cole pleaded. "I told you...I can't and I won't," Phoebe said. 

Out of nowhere, he handcuffed her to the bedpost of his bed. Phoebe was shocked and couldn't believe he was doing this. He's holding her hostage. 

"You can't just leave me here. I'll scream and someone will hear," Phoebe threatened. "No, they won't. My room is sound proof," Cole explained. "I don't even want to know why that is," Phoebe stated. Cole smiled. Phoebe glared at him and threw a pillow at him with the free hand she had. 

She missed, of course. "AHHH!" Phoebe screamed frustrated. Cole went into his bathroom and got ready for another day at work. 

He came out looking refreshed and he smelled very good. Not that he never has, but that wasn't the point. 

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do here all day," Phoebe said. "Watch TV. There's 685 channels. About 134 are sexual channels. not that I would know, but watch whatever turns you on. Not literally though," Cole stated winking at her. "You got jokes, don't you?" Phoebe asked rhetorically. Cole just looked at her. 

"You got to let me go. I can't be confined to a bed all day long. This isn't fair! What do you want with me anyways?" Phoebe asked. Cole looks at her as if a light bulb went on. "what?" Phoebe asked. "Come with me to a dinner party," Cole insisted. "I don't do dinner parties. Hello! I'm a girl from the streets...that should give you a slight clue," Phoebe stated logically.

"Then, I guess you're just stuck here," Cole said going to the door. "No, wait!" Phoebe called after him. 

Cole turned around to see what she has to say to him. "I'll go with you," Phoebe agreed. "You promise not to run away?" Cole asked. "If you treat me right I won't. And being handcuffed is **not** the right way to treat me!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole gave her a very odd grin. 

"It depends on how you look at it," Cole said. Phoebe rolled her eyes and pleaded, "just let me go. I'll follow you around. Whatever," Phoebe said. "Great," Cole said taking the handcuffs off of her. "Where did you get those anyways?" Phoebe asked. "You don't want to know," Cole said checking out what she was wearing. 

It didn't seem appropriate attire to wherever they were going. 

"Just take me to my apartment and I'll change into something decent. At least I'll see what I can do," Phoebe said.

They went downstairs and got out of the house undetected. Cole's mother caught that scene on camera when he was leaving the premises with a young lady. She grew curious drinking her coffee. She wondered who the girl was. 

TBC

Wow! I actually updated again. I've done my part. So, do your part and hit me with the reviews ) Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed! ) Here's chapter 5 and ENJOY!!!

Chapter 5

They were outside of Phoebe's apartment building. She didn't want him to sit there waiting for her to get dressed so she asked if he liked to come up there with her. Of course he agreed to. 

Apparently, Phoebe wasn't doing too badly. The apartment was just right for her. It was very neat and very cozy, Cole noted. He was walking around browsing her apartment. He stopped to look at some of her photographs as a little girl, which was extremely adorable. Cute as a girl, sexy as a young woman. 

He strolled along and caught sight of a picture of her and her sisters. She looked much happier then and much more carefree. 

"Phoebe?!" Cole called. "Yeah?" Phoebe answered from her bedroom. "Will you ever go back home?" Cole asked waiting for an answer. "I will after I find my father, maybe," Phoebe answered. "Is he even in New York?" Cole questioned picking up a college application from her table. 

It was half filled out. The spot where it says tuition money, it was left blank. Phoebe appeared from her room in a nice pair of black slacks and a long-sleeve, white dress shirt.

"You know, you look perfect in like anything you wear," Cole commented. "Wow, thanks," Phoebe said smiling. "You deserve a lot more than what you give yourself," Cole stated. Phoebe looked at him oddly. He shook his head and said, "Let's go." 

In the car, Phoebe found out that Cole's father owns banks. Three actually, and he would soon have to take over at least one. For now, he's working his way up to the boss position. 

The bank Phoebe stepped into was huge and very busy. It was called 'Turner Municipality Banks'. Fancy word for city. 

Cole put his arms around her and guided her to the elevators. Phoebe looked up at him shyly smiling. They caught an elevator for the two of them. 

"The dinner party is at 7 p.m sharp tomorrow evening. So, you could go shopping for a dress today when I'm in my meeting. Here's my credit card and whatever you do. Don't max it out," Cole explained noticing she was holding onto the elevator handle kind of hard. Her knuckles were turning white. "Are you okay?" Cole asked. 

"I'm afraid of heights," Phoebe stated smiling nervously. The elevator was made out of glass and you can see out of all three directions. "Well, come here," Cole said holding her closer. 

"Umm...Thanks. So, what is it that you want in return?" Phoebe asked. "What what in return?" Cole asked. "There's got to be a catch about all this," Phoebe stated. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" Cole asked. Phoebe stayed quiet staring up at him. "I want you to date me," Cole announced finally. 

Phoebe stares at him astonished. "I want to go out with you," Cole stated. Phoebe was still staring at him. She didn't know what to say she never really had a boyfriend before. Sex toys maybe, but not a boyfriend. 

"Is that a yes?" Cole asked as the elevator door opened. Phoebe nodded and they stepped out of the elevator. Some employees stepped in exchanging greetings with Cole. He guided her to his office. 

On the way, Phoebe saw a lot of whispering. "Cole, why are they looking at me like that?" Phoebe asked. "Don't pay attention to them. They never seen such a beauty," Cole stated opening his office doors. "Welcome to my office!" Cole said as they both stepped in. 

It was huge and had basically everything for entertainment. Sony DVD system, Playstation 2 and some new releases on the coffee table. A black leather couch on the side of the room. "This looks bigger than my apartment," Phoebe stated. "Hardly," Cole said. Phoebe went through some of the DVD's and saw one that was questionable. 

"Cole? What's this 'Seductive Desires'?" Phoebe asked. Cole turned red in a split second and stumbled, "Um...uh..." "It's okay. All men watch porn," Phoebe stated looking at him. Cole scratched his head and said changing the subject, "My meetings in an hour, and I really got to set up my presentation." Phoebe nodded. "Would you like to help me?" Cole asked. "Sure," Phoebe answered. 

They worked for nearly an hour deciding on how the presentation should be displayed to the audience.

"Hey, hmm...You should probably hit the mall or something. You got my credit card. So, I'll walk you out," Cole insisted taking her hand. A warm sensation crept through Phoebe's spine. "I think I forgot something. Oh! Car keys," Cole said handing over the BMW keys. "I could just catch a cab," Phoebe insisted. "A car is more dependable," Cole said.

His office door opened and in popped his dad and his friend Scott. "Son? Are you ready to go?" His father asked. "Just a moment," Cole said turning to Phoebe.

Scott jumped in and introduced himself. "Hi! My name is Scott. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" He asked holding her hand without letting go. Cole pushed him aside gently and excused his friend.

"I'll see you when you get back," Cole said. Phoebe nodded accepting his kiss on her cheek. She then excused herself and walked to the elevators. 

"Who is that adorable creature?" Scott asked. Cole rolled his eyes and said, "She's not a creature, Scott." 

Cole's father jumped in and asked, "Son, where did you find this young lady?" "She'll be at the dinner party tomorrow," Cole stated. "That's great! Your mother and I would get to meet her," His father stated. Cole half-smiled and went into his meeting. 

Later that evening, Phoebe surprised him with milkshakes. He was busily scribbling something down on paper. 

"Hey, there! I didn't hear you come in. Did you find a dress?" Cole asked. "No, I thought I'd go naked to the party. Much more inexpensive," Phoebe joked but with a serious face on. Cole was looking at her a little puzzled. Phoebe broke into a smile. "You were joking. Sense of humor, I see. What are these?" Cole asked looking at the cups in her hand. "Milkshakes. Strawberry or vanilla?" Phoebe asked. "Strawberry, because I like everything sweet," Cole replied. "**Everything?**" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded and she giggled. 

"You did find a dress through, right?" Cole asked. "Uh-huh," Phoebe answered. "How old are you little bit?" Cole asked. "Twenty. How old are you?" Phoebe asked. "I'm twenty-four. Anyways, you legal for everything except alcohol. Why do you drink?" Cole asked. "Because I like to," Phoebe answered. "You don't like prostitution, do you?" Cole asked. "I don't do it anymore," Phoebe replied aggravated. "Why the third degree?" Phoebe added. "I think you're capable of more," Cole said simply getting back to work. 

Phoebe decided she had enough for one day. So, she was going to go home. 

"Will you come pick me up tomorrow?" Phoebe asked setting his car keys and credit card on the table. "Sure thing," Cole replied. "Well, good night," Phoebe said. Cole hesitated to call after her. 

"Phoebe, wait," Cole managed to say. Phoebe's heart skipped a beat when he called her name. "Yeah?" Phoebe asked turning back around. "You're not working tonight are you?" Cole asked. "How come I'm under the impression that you can't except what I do for a living?" Phoebe asked. "I'm just worried about you. But before you leave, I have something for you," Cole stated. 

Phoebe's face lit up when she saw what it was. It was a cute little rabbit Cole pulled out. He had it in its little cage. It was gray with floppy ears. Also very fuzzy. 

"This is so adorable!" Phoebe exclaimed taking it out of its cage and playing with it. "I was passing by the pet store and saw this little rabbit in the window. It seemed lonely and it reminds me of you," Cole explained. "A rabbit reminded you of me? I'm impressed," Phoebe said sarcastically. "I find rabbits cute. Don't be fooled by them. Their very quick and clever," Cole stated. 

Phoebe smiled at him and said, "Thank you." "I just thought Roger could keep you company when I'm not there," Cole stated. "Roger?" Phoebe asked. "Roger the rabbit," Cole said. "Oh! I see. This is very sweet of you. I never had an animal before," Phoebe said. Cole then began to worry if she can take care of it. It was a $400 dollar rabbit. 

"Well, than you again. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye-bye!" Phoebe kissed his cheek and left him with a warm smile. Taking her new pet rabbit home with her. 

TBC

Please remember to review so I can know how I'm doing. Any suggestions on what should happen? I could use them! ) Thanks!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everybody! I finally got chapter 6 typed. I hope you guys like this chapter and big thanks to all those of you who reviewed. You guys **ROCK!!! **) Please brace yourself for a wild ride! j/k Enjoy!****

~3~3~3~

Chapter 6

That afternoon , Phoebe was getting ready for the dinner party with Cole. The sun was just setting and she was thinking about the party. 

She's never really been to rich-peoples boring parties, so she didn't know how to feel. She was excited, but yet a little nervous at the same time. Oh, well, Cole was going to be there. So, it's a very good thing. 

Phoebe was watching the last of the sunset when the sun was setting. Then, the phone ring and she went to pick it up. 

It was Nico for like the 100th time that week. He said that if she doesn't start working standard times. He was going to cut her check down in half. Phoebe understood this, and decided she'll work standard times and only in the afternoons. It wasn't like she had a choice.

As if she was going to quit and run into Cole's arms, please! What was he going to do? Marry her? Yeah, right.

A little before seven, Phoebe out on her dress after having to do her hair and putting on make-up. 

It was the most elegant thing she's ever put on herself. It was a white, low-cut, midriff kind of a dress. She was sparkling in glitter! Phoebe wondered how Cole's reaction to this would be. Phoebe hopes that he likes it. 

Phoebe heard someone knocking at her door. "Coming!" Phoebe shouted going to get it. It was Cole. She least expected him to arrive on time, but he was on time. 

"Hi," Phoebe said timidly, but she was happy to see him. "Hey," Cole greeted. "Would you like to come in?" Phoebe asked politely. "You look dazzling. Kind of like these diamonds..." Cole said revealing a box with a glistening diamond necklace and earrings. 

Phoebe gasps at them. They were exquisite. "Put them on," Cole insisted. "Cole, I can't," Phoebe said. "What? You don't like them? Are they not big enough?" Cole asked. Phoebe giggled at his choice of words. "No, Cole. Their perfect. I just can't accept them," Phoebe stated. "Why not? I bought them for you. I didn't spend a whole day at the mall for you to say no," Cole stated taking the necklace out of the box.

"Please, for me?" Cole asked adoringly. Phoebe smiled and nodded. He tried to put it on her with her facing him, but it was kind of difficult so she turned around. Cole never knew how soft her delicate skin was until now. 

Feeling that he was done with putting the necklace on her, Phoebe turned back around to face him. "Are we ready then?" Cole asked. "Yeah," Phoebe said locking the door to her apartment. She noticed Cole was wearing a white tuxedo too, which totally matched her dress.

During the limo ride to the dinner party, they had some wine to celebrate Phoebe's first time on attending one. 

"To you, on your first big dinner party," Cole said and they clinked their wine glasses together gentle. "So, what is it with these parties that are so interesting?" Phoebe asked curiously. 

Cole thought about it for a second and replied, "There's really nothing that's interesting. It's just everyone who's rich and important has to come out and mingle with one another. I never understood why and I'm not going to start now." Phoebe smiled and asked, "So, why do you go?" Cole replied, "Cause it makes you look good. And my parents make me." 

Their was a slight pause after that. "What am I supposed to do there again?" Phoebe asked. Cole chuckled and answered, "Just be yourself." Phoebe nodded. 

At the Dinner Party:

Cocktails were being passed around as people talked and greeted with each other. A real classy place that ball room. 

Phoebe and Cole were making their way through the crowd and were headed to the garden, but his parents spotted him first. He tried to make a quick getaway, but failed trying. 

"Cole! Cole, dear!" His mother was calling after him. Cole stopped and turned around. "Mom...When did you and dad get here?" Cole asked. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" His mother asked while his father walked up to them.

"Why, who's this precious angel?" His father asked him. Phoebe smiled. "Phoebe, this is my mom, Crystal. My dad, Benjamin. This is Phoebe," He introduced quickly. Phoebe shook their hands and asked, "How do you do?" Cole looked at her like she was crazy. That was another way of saying how are you, but more respectfully. 

"What a lovely young lady," Crystal stated. "So many people, so little time. We're going to go now," Cole said tugging at Phoebe's hand and pulling her away. "Nice to meet you!" Phoebe exclaimed when she was being yanked off with him. 

They had slowed down to a walk and dodging through people. "Where are we going?" Phoebe asked him as he was still holding onto her hand. "You'll see," Cole said leading her out to what was a garden. It had water shooting from a spring and pretty little lights. It looked very romantic. 

Enough to take Phoebe's breath away, besides Cole anyways. Phoebe turned to him and looked up at him curiously. 

Cole thought she was the most dazzling thing in the world. Even stars would get jealous of her sparkle. 

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" Phoebe asked him timidly. "I...I um...," Cole couldn't get his words out the way he wanted to. Phoebe laughed at him as quietly as possible. She heard him sigh loudly. "Oh, don't worry about it. I get that a lot. You can talk to me," Phoebe stated. "'I think your beautiful," Cole blurted it. "Thank you. And now your making me blush. I'm going to look like an apple now," Phoebe joked. 

Catching her off guard, Cole leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Phoebe wasn't expecting it, but she wanted to kiss him too. So, she went along with him. Cole pulled away suddenly, looking like he had the best idea in the world. 

"What is it?" Phoebe asked. "This party is whack. We should go somewhere else," Cole suggested. "Where do you suggest we go?" Phoebe asked. "We should go to dancing," Cole said. "Um...These clothes are not made for dancing. Besides, can you dance?" Phoebe asked. "You'll have to find out. So, is it yes or no?" Cole asked. "Yes, but what are we going to wear?" Phoebe asked. 

Cole wasn't sure if he should tell her that he had this all planned out before they even left that day. "Don't be angry, but I sort of had a back up plan for us if this party gets boring. Let's go," Cole stated walking her out to where their limo was parked. 

His parents who were standing over a view that overlooks the parking lot of the ball room, saw them racing off into the limo. "What kind of an appearance does he think he'll have pulling a stunt like this?" Benjamin asked his wife. "Let him go. He's grown up," Crystal stated. "Who is this girl anyways?" Benjamin questioned. 

One of Cole's rivalry overheard the conversation and decided to answer it for them since he knew all about Phoebe anyways. 

"Mr. Turner. Pardon me, I just couldn't help what you were talking about. I'm Richard from Sterling Enterprises," He introduced himself. They greeted him politely and Benjamin asked what was it that he knew about Cole that they didn't. 

"Well, I don't think it's any of my business but...This girl Phoebe Halliwell works at a dance club. Cole found her there and he's been chasing after her ever since. She's not exactly in his league, but far from it. What would the media say if they found out?" Richard asked and paused. "Well, enjoy the party," He said smiling and walking away.

Cole's parents looked and each other. They weren't going to let Cole get to know some girl from a dance club. She was no good and was totally wrong for him. They were going to put an end to this one way or another. 

TBC

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Thank you! )

~Dianna~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everybody! Look what I finished typing? Chapter 7! Yes, it's kind of long, but you'll live. I think you'll like it. Please enjoy! )

Song Title: "Right Thurr" by Chingy

* * *

Chapter 7

They were headed downtown to a private dance club called club DV8. It was a pretty nice club, and supposedly the music is off the chain. Or so Cole's says. 

As Phoebe was changing into an outfit Cole had grabbed from her apartment at one point or another. She noticed he was looking back in the rearview mirror. At first, Phoebe just thought he was looking at the road behind him. Then again, with that silly grin on. Phoebe didn't think so. 

"A little respect here. Keep your eyes on the road," Phoebe stated firmly but being nice about it too. "Sorry," Cole apologized with a grin. Phoebe couldn't help but smile either. It was a rather funny situation, but yet also uncomfortable. 

When Phoebe thought about her outfit, she couldn't figure out why Cole would pick such a thing. "What were you thinking when you picked out a plaid skirt? I mean, you could have picked a skimpy dress or leather outfits. Do plaid skirts turn you on or something?" Phoebe asked curiously. At the same time she was joking though. "Something like that," Cole said with a chuckle. 

There was a slight pause between them. "But really though...You look cute in it," Cole stated. "I would say thank you, but cute is for little girls. I look like I'm twelve," Phoebe said. "Are you kidding me? No, you don't," Cole insisted. 

Phoebe had to undo her hair because it was neatly combed and it looked too elegant. There was little sparks of glitter in her hair also. She raffled it up a bit and Cole watched her without blinking except when he had to watch the road. Phoebe swears if he kept that up, they'd never get to the club alive.

With a private club you have to have a VIP access card to get in. He was holding two in his hands for the both of them. "You go here a lot?" Phoebe asked. "For business, and the drinks are truly the best here," Cole stated. He showed the bouncer their passes and he motioned them to go in. 

Phoebe passed by and the bouncer said, "Hey, sexy mama. How you durrin'?" Phoebe answered, "I'm alright." "That's cool. Go on and have you some fun," He said. 

"Wow! I always thought private clubs people are uptight," Phoebe said. "No, not this one. We're real friendly and I do mean _real _friendly," Cole said referring to her that guys get kind of touchy. 

He guided her into the club, holding her close to his own body. A friend walked up and shook hands with Cole. 

"Hey, man. Haven't seen you in awhile. What's going on?" He asked. "Same old stuff," Cole said. "Who is this? Your woman?" He asked. Cole looked down at Phoebe. "'Yeah, something like that," Cole stated. "Okay, that's cool. I'll catch up with you later," He left.

They went over to the bar and sat down. "Can I ask a question?" Phoebe asked. "Sure thing," Cole replied. "So, what am I to you?" Phoebe asked. "I'd like to call you my girlfriend, but I don't know how'd you feel about it," Cole stated. "You never asked me," Phoebe said. "Well, what do you say to us dating?" Cole asked. "It'll be nice," Phoebe answered.

As they were ordering for their drinks, Phoebe smelled something familiar. "Is that Mary Jane?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, yeah. Reminder, it's a VIP private club. You do whatever you want to do here," Cole informed. "Oh, right," Phoebe said. 

There were people in the club doing illegal drugs, underage drinkers like Phoebe, and lots of half-naked people. Cole felt Phoebe's tension to go somewhere else. 

"Let's go finish our drinks downstairs," Cole insisted taking her hand as she grabbed her drink and they started down the stairs. They grabbed a seat at a table somewhere and tried to make a decent conversation. They barely heard what each other said. 

Phoebe had enough of screaming and pulled him out to the dance floor. Cole followed close behind her, until she stopped and turned back around. She placed her hands on his chest and motioned him to get closer. 

I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
Swish your hips when you walk, let down your hair (down your hurr)   
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
wet your lips when you talk,that make me slurr (make me slurr) 

I like the way you look in them pants, say you fine (fine)   
your mama a quarter peice, she far from a dime (dime)   
The type of girl that will getchu up and go make you grind (grind)   
I'm thinkin bout snatchn' her up   
Dirty, making her mine   
Look at her hips, look at her legs, Ain't she stacked (stacked)   
I sure wouldn't mind hittn' that from the back (back)   
I like it when I touch it, cuz she moan lil bit   
Jeans saggin', so I can see her thong lil bit   
I know she grown lil bit, **20 years old, you legal **  
Don't trip off my people, just hop in the regal   
I swoop on her like an eagle, swoop down and rate   
I know your popular, but you gon be famous today

They were moving to the beats of this song, and it was getting kind of heated between them. Phoebe felt as if Cole was the sweetest thing in the world. Even though they were freak dancing, he still respected her and treated her the way she should be treated. 

I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
Swish your hips when you walk, let down your hair (down your hurr)   
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
wet your lips when you talk,that make me slurr (make me slurr)   
  
She be shoppin at front nack, just look at her front back   
Man she's soo stacked, does she knows that I want that   
He make he's soo whack, girl can i taste your cat   
Gave her 300$ to spend, like buying a throw-back   
She stay in the club, like they be saying she got it   
In real life, girl remind me of pochantas   
She be at events, like the best when she past   
All the high rollin' cats, wana pay for that ssss   
Niggas half steppin', strapped with a nice weapon   
It's against the law for her to move them hips   
If you ever seen it dirty, your mouth gone drop   
World wide, fools volenteer tell you its off top 

But I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
Swish your hips when you walk, let down your hair (down your hurr)   
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
wet your lips when you talk,that make me slurr (make me slurr)   
I like the way you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
Swish your hips when you walk, let down your hair (down your hurr)   
I like the what you do that right thurr (right thurr)   
wet your lips when you talk,that make me slurr (make me slurr) 

As the song faded out, Phoebe and Cole stopped to catch their breath. Phoebe just noticed that his shirt was half-way unbutton and sweat dripping down his chest. He couldn't have looked more desirable right there. 

The next couple of seconds took Phoebe by surprised. He had leaned down and kissed her furiously like there was no tomorrow. Phoebe kissed him back, but slowed him down a bit making it more sweeter then she intended it to be. 

Their tongues exploring each others mouth more hungrily then ever before. Cole pulled her hips closer to his body pressing her against him and holding her there. Phoebe suggested with her lips still close to his, "Let's go back to your house." "Are you sure?" Cole asked caressing her cheek. Phoebe nodded. They kissed again, and broke away. 

Cole and Phoebe left the club together hand-in-hand. He was driving back home when Phoebe was doing things to drive him crazy even though she didn't know it. Her hand resting on his thigh drove him insane. He could take her right there and then if he could, but it wasn't right. 

He can wait for her forever if he had to. They pulled up to his mansion, which was huge. There could've been more then 50 rooms in there. It took her breath away because it was so beautiful and huge. 

There was only a few lights on, Phoebe saw through it's windows. She couldn't believe she was dating a guy who could soon have everything in the world that he could possibly want. Here he is wanting her, and vice versa. 

Cole walked her into the mansion. It was so clean and in order that Phoebe was so afraid to touch them. She might out a finger mark on them or something. Everything was polished until it shined.

"Wow, this is an amazing place you got here. It's not mine. Come on, I'll show you my house that I'm going to get," Cole insisted offering a hand. Phoebe took it and walked up the flight of stairs that seemed to twist upwards for eternity. 

He opened the door to his room and showed her in. It was so stylish, and it had class to it. Of course, it was clean cause they have housekeepers that pick up after them. Everything seemed so simple and perfect in his life. Everything was done for him and he doesn't even have to work that hard. 

"So, you like it?" Cole asked. "Yeah, it's like a room in a palace," Phoebe said. "It's built to look that way. One of my parents twisted fantasies. I want to show you the plans to my home," Cole said taking her into another room. It was his own personal office. 

The blueprints of the home was laying on the table. It was almost as big as his parents mansion now with 32 rooms. Plus, it had an indoor pool with a hot tub. 

"It's always been my dream to design my own dream house and this is it," Cole said. Phoebe looked at him shocked. "You drew this?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah. It's going to be built this summer. Isn't it great?" Cole asked. "It's perfect," Phoebe answered staring at the complicated measurements written in each room and the structure. 

"Wow, you really talented in art. Ever thought of being an architecture?" Phoebe asked. "No, not really. I always knew I was going to own banks," Cole replied. "But you love building and drawing, right? So, why not pick that up as a career?" Phoebe asked. "It's not that simple, little bit. I have to be a banker and own banks. It's been passed down since forever," Cole explained. "So, break tradition. If this is what you love, why not do it?" Phoebe asked. 

There was a silence between them. Cole finally spoke. "Well, do you love dancing?" Cole asked her. Phoebe said, "But that's different." "How is it any different from me? You don't love that job and I don't love what I'm going to have to take over. It sounds the same to me. But that's life right? We do what we have to do," Cole stated walking towards her. 

"I can't believe just for money and power that you put aside what you want to do for what is expected of you. I never thought that would be you," Phoebe said playing with his fingertips with her own hands. "I can't tell my parents that I'm not going to take over the banks. That's like begging for a death wish," Cole explained. 

Phoebe looked away and Cole lifted her chin up to meet his face once again. "I don't know where I'm going with my life, but all I need to know is that I need you by my side. I don't think I could live without you. You're everything I ever wanted and I can't loose you. I love you..." Phoebe cut him off right then and there. 

"Cole, stop..." Phoebe said placing a finger on his lips. She looked into his eyes and saw that there was something there that she never felt before. She could melt in his eyes as they starred back at her with passion. She removed her finger from his lips and Cole grabbed her body to his. 

He began to kiss her affectionately, but it was the most fiery kiss Phoebe ever felt coming from him. He's got her all knotted up inside her stomach. 

They started to move backwards to the bed, and Phoebe almost lost her balance. Luckily, Cole was holding her tight. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah," Phoebe answered slightly embarrassed. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. 

Their tongues came together once again, igniting the flame between them even more. Cole broke away suddenly. Phoebe looked up at him confused, but she didn't say anything because he was catching his breath.

"Do you think we're going too fast?" Cole asked hoarsely. Phoebe smiled at his question. "No, not at all," Phoebe replied pulling him down on top of her. 

They made love sweet love all night long...

TBC

Please remember to review! ) Thank you very much!

~Dianna~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, peoples! Thank you for reading my fic. and reviewing it. I appreciate it a lot! D Well, here's the new chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Laterz! :)

~3~3~3~

Chapter 8

Early the next morning, Phoebe awoke to someone's bare skin touching against her. She relaxed when she saw Cole sleeping peacefully beside her. 

Phoebe recalled the night and how awesome it was. She traced his jaw line and lips remembering the heat between them from last night. It was incredible; she's never felt the way she does when she's with him.

She was deep in thought when she heard Cole said, "Morning, sweetheart." Phoebe looked down at him smiling slightly. "Morning," Phoebe said sweetly. "How'd you sleep?" Cole asked pulling her close in his arms. "Great. You?" Phoebe asked. "Like a baby," Cole answered yawning. 

As she cuddled into Cole's arms, she felt as if she could stay there forever in his arms. She felt secure and content against him. There was a feeling of warmth when he holds her against him. She hopes that it could be this way for eternity.

"I love you," Cole whispered into her ear. Phoebe kissed his cheek softly. "How was last night?" Phoebe asked curiously. Cole grinned at her and replied, "It was absolutely wonderful and sweet." He recalled their night of passion. 

There was a knock at Cole's door. Phoebe looked up at Cole and whispered, "Who could that be?" "I think it's the maid. Hold on," Cole said crawling out of bed to open the door with only his boxer's on. 

"Mother! What are you doing here? I'm not dressed," Cole stated quickly shutting the door on her. "Cole! I'm your mother. Let me in! I got to talk to you," Crystal said as she pushed against the door. Cole let go and his mother was shocked to see Phoebe in Cole's bed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. Crystal glared at Phoebe, and told Cole to get dressed. She left the room without another word.

"She sounded happy," Phoebe said sarcastically. "Oh, she didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure. Just get dressed and meet me downstairs," Cole stated. Phoebe nodded and he kissed her cheek softly. 

Cole slipped on a robe, and walked downstairs. Phoebe got out of bed and put on her clothes from last night. She didn't really have a choice because she didn't have any other decent clothing with her. Phoebe made herself look at least a bit decent. 

Meanwhile, Cole's parents were confronting him about Phoebe. They were sitting in the dining room having breakfast. Cole's parents didn't look happy at all, because they looked pretty grim. 

"Why did you bring her home?" Crystal asked. "I don't care why! I want you to do what you have to with her and get rid if her," Benjamin stated harshly at Cole. Cole's mouth dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what his father was saying, and it totally shocked him. 

From what Cole recalled of last night dinner party, his father seemed pretty fond of Phoebe. Now, his views completely changed since last night. Cole's tempered started to flare up. "That is **not** why I brought her home and you know it!" Cole raised his voice at his father. 

"Then, what is it, Cole? Don't tell me that you **really** love her," Benjamin stated as if it would be the last thing on earth that would ever happened. "I **do** love her!" Cole exclaimed. "Oh, my god! What are we going to do now?" Crystal asked sitting down in a chair as if she was going to faint. 

"Son, you have to think about what the press would say about this. Our family's reputation would be on the line. Are you willing to risk that all for this one young lady?" Benjamin asked.

Cole finally figured it out. Benjamin must've heard or found something out about Phoebe's background. Cole didn't know that Phoebe have been standing outside the dining room listening in on them.

"You found something out about Phoebe, didn't you? Or someone must've told you something. Then, you decided that we shouldn't be together. What happened to 'what a lovely lady she is?" Cole asked. "Who told you this? It was Richard, wasn't it?!" Cole added. 

His parents looked at him speechlessly. "It was! I always knew he had something against me," Cole stated. "I don't care what it is between the both of you, but I'm telling you right now Cole! It's either her, or us" Benjamin stated. 

Cole shouted angrily, "You can't make me choose between her and you guys! I love her and I love you guys. You just _can't_ make me choose!" "You can't have both," Crystal said firmly. "That's BS!" Cole bellowed bolting out of the dining room until Phoebe revealed herself. 

That made Cole stop dead in his tracks and his parents stare at her with one question on their mind, did she hear everything we said? Phoebe looked confused and a little bit angry. "We should leave," Cole stated trying to take her hand. "No, **I ** should leave," Phoebe said walking out to the front door of the mansion. 

Cole followed Phoebe trying to catch up with her. She was walking up to the door when Cole ordered the butlers to stop her. They wouldn't let her open the door. Cole finally caught up with her and so did his parents. 

"Cole, let her go," Benjamin stated firmly. "Yes, Cole. Let me go," Phoebe said. "No, I can't do that," Cole said struggling from his father's hold on him. "It's never going to work out," Phoebe said running out of the mansion door. Cole was so angry at his parents for doing this. It wasn't fair. 

He turned to them angrily. "I can't believe you're doing this to me. You can forget me ever taking over the family business. You can forget you had a son like me. Now, I'm going to find her and you'll be lucky if I come home!" Cole threatened. He grabbed his car keys and left. 

"Well, don't just stand there, Benjamin! Go get him," Crystal said. "Let him go. Didn't you hear what he just said? He's thinking about not taking over the family business. I don't have a son like him," Benjamin said walking away. Crystal was left in the middle thinking about what would become of them if Cole would really leave. 

Cole turned the corner away from his home and saw Phoebe walking on the sidewalk. He slowed down and rolled down the window to talk to her. "Phoebe, can we talk?" Cole asked. She didn't answer, and only kept walking. "Phoebe, where are you going?" Cole asked. 

There was a still silence between them and Phoebe still wouldn't stop walking. "There's somewhere important that I have to take you," Cole said. He got a look from Phoebe but she didn't say anything. "Does the name Victor Bennett ring a bell to you?" Cole asked. "How do you know him?" Phoebe asked. "Get in the car and I'll tell you and you can decide whether you want to see him," Cole stated convincingly. 

He stopped the car, and Phoebe stopped walking. She gave up trying to be stubborn and jumped into the car with him. 

"Now, do you want to tell me how you know he is my father?" Phoebe asked. Cole smiled at her warmly and started to drive again in silence. 

TBC

Plz remember to review!!! ) Thank you!

~Dianna~ 


	9. Chapter 9

****

I'm was bored, so, I decided to update. )

Thank you to those who received my e-mail and read the story! : D I believe someone had a question in their review. You asked how Cole found Phoebe's father or something along the lines of that. Well, it gets explained in this chapter. 

Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!! )

~3~3~3~

Chapter 9

After awhile of driving in silence, Phoebe begins to get aggravated at him. She also noticed he wasn't even changed. He was still in his blue robe. He wouldn't answer her questions about her dad anyways. 

"Cole? Where are you taking me?" Phoebe demanded. "To my summerhouse so that maybe I can change into some real clothes. See, I was so worried about you I forgot my own clothes," Cole stated rather jokingly. Phoebe smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"You never answered my question," Phoebe stated. "What?" Cole asked. "How'd you know my father?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, um...connections? I got a word that someone was looking for his or her daughter who happened to move to New York a few years ago. I went to him and asked him if it was you he was looking for. He said yes it was and recognized me as the boy from the family who owned all those banks. He asked what I was to you. I said I was your boyfriend and he seemed shocked. Why is that?" Cole asked.

Phoebe looked at Cole and shrugged. "Well, my boyfriends were never really decent ones and you're just probably the perfect one. That's why he's probably shocked," Phoebe explained. 

"How were your old boyfriends?" Cole asked. "They ran with a bad crowd and let's just say they never treated me the way my dad 'thinks' I should be treated," Phoebe answered. "Like a princess is how you should be treated," Cole stated pulling up to his summerhouse, which was still huge.

They got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the front door. Cole opened it and quickly disarmed the alarm system. Phoebe stepped in and closed the door behind her. It was a cozy little place. Still fancy, but made to look very summer like. He had a pool in the backyard. 

"Another thing about my old boy friends. They didn't live in houses like this nor had twenty different ones," Phoebe stated. Cole kissed her forehead sweetly and said, "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go get dressed real quick." Phoebe nodded and walked around the place. 

She found some pictures of Cole when he was a little boy by the fireplace. He looked different, but still adorable. 

She passed by a big case of what was full of big trophies. All of them with his name engraved into them. He went to state in debate teams, 1st places for art and 1st places for swimming. Phoebe never knew any of this and it just occurred to her now. 

Phoebe started to question that she should know this before she slept with him, shouldn't she? Then again, really knowing someone takes time. 

"Cole?" Phoebe called out making her way to his room. "Yeah, baby?" Cole acknowledged. "Did my dad say anything about me?" Phoebe asked standing at his door way now. "Uh...He asked how you were doing. And he says he misses his daughter," Cole replied putting on a blue dress shirt. 

Phoebe walked over and started to button it up for him as she spoke. "Misses me?" Phoebe asked with a slight scoff. "If he missed me enough, he would of came home a long time ago. Sometimes, I think he doesn't even love me," Phoebe stated tying his tie. 

Cole was amazed at how she knew how to tie a tie. She seemed a natural at it. Phoebe was finishing up with his tie when he lifted her chin up. "He loves you, Phoebe. I know love when I see it. Just like I see love when I look at you," Cole stated. Phoebe gave him a smile. "I've never been good at hiding my emotions," Phoebe admitted. 

Leaning down, Cole kissed her lips slightly. "One question," Cole said parting her. Phoebe straightened out his tie and asked, "What?" "How did you learn how to tie a tie so well?" Cole asked. "My sisters date guys who are sort of like you. Business-like and stuff. They taught me and I just remembered," Phoebe said. 

"Do you miss them?" Cole asked putting a belt on. "Um...Yeah," Phoebe sounded unsure. Feeling her tense up again, Cole left that subject for another time. 

He sat her down at the table in the dining room and cooked some breakfast for her. Cole decided to make pancakes. It was quick and easy. Phoebe watched him in amazement. A guy that cooks, that is definitely a perk. 

Cole noticed her gaze at him dreamingly. "What is it, Phoebe?" Cole asked. "Oh, uh...You just look so much better in the kitchen then anywhere else," Phoebe stated. "It's sexy," Phoebe added. "Really? Maybe I should cook more often for you. And you can undress me with your eyes. How does that sound?" Cole asked. Phoebe giggled. 

Bringing a heap of pancakes to the table, Cole sat down with Phoebe for breakfast. 

"Milk or orange juice?" Cole asked. "Milk, please," Phoebe said as he started pouring her a glass. "Thank you," Phoebe said. "So, let's get down to business. Do you want to see your father?" Cole asked. "Depends when you want to take me, or you could just give me his address and I'll go myself," Phoebe stated. 

Cole swallowed a mouthful of pancakes first before speaking again. "Depends if you want me there or not," Cole stated. "Sure, I want you there. So, when are you taking me?" Phoebe questioned. "Right after we get you changed," Cole said. 

They quickly finished breakfast and were on the run again to get to Phoebe's apartment. 

In the car:

"Are you still working, Phoebe?" Cole asked her. "No, actually...I'm not. I got word that I was fired and I'm glad I did. Cause if I was still working, I wouldn't be here with you right now," Phoebe replied truthfully. 

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Cole asked. "I never thought I'd say this, but I want to go back home. To my sisters," Phoebe answered. 

There was a silence between them for a little while. "Things probably ended badly with your parents, huh?" Phoebe asked. Cole didn't answer. "Their probably thinking it's my entire fault now that your going agonist them," Phoebe added. 

"They can think whatever they want to. I'm the only son they have. It's not like they can opposed to whom I love for the rest of my life," Cole stated. "But..." "But nothing, Phoebe. They'll get over it," Cole said. 

He pulled up to Phoebe's apartment and walked her in. Following her into her apartment. He closed her door behind them. 

Phoebe was getting changed into some decent clothes as Cole was reading over her college application for some community college in San Francisco. He worked up the courage to ask her about it. 

He walked in on her changing her top. Phoebe gave a shy smile and pulled down her top. "Sorry," Cole apologized. "Um...I couldn't help but notice this is on the table," Cole said holding it up. "It's nothing. Throw it away, will you?" Phoebe asked. 

Cole sat down on the edge of her bed and asked, "Is it something you want to do?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded. "What do you want to major in?" Cole asked. "Philosophy," Phoebe answered. "That's deep," Cole said. "What do you want to minor in?" Cole asked. "Business," Phoebe answered. "Okay. Do you mind if I borrow it?" Cole asked. "Take it. Shred it if you want to," Phoebe said. 

Cole placed it in his pocket and asked her if she was ready to leave. 

"No...Not really. I have little butterflies in my tummy," Phoebe stated. "Whatever happens...happens. But you just remember that I'm going to be there with you," Cole said. "That is so good to hear," Phoebe said smiling and taking his hand. 

"What does he do?" Phoebe asked. "Runs the Architecture Company. He and several other people decide which designs get through and actually get built. He's sort of like the big boss," Cole explained while walking back to his car. 

He opened the door for her and she got in. They drove for what seemed like an hour, but it was only 20 minutes. 

Cole pulled up to this big building that seemed to stretch towards the sky forever. Phoebe looked up and admires the structure and how high it was.

"Are you ready?" Cole asked holding her hand. "Yeah," Phoebe said stepping out of the car and waiting for Cole to come around. 

He took her hand and started up the pavement to get into the building.

'What's going to happen after this?' Phoebe asked herself silently.

TBC

Please remember to review or else I won't update the story anymore. Thank you!

~Dianna~

(3rd coast players! If your from there you know what I'm talking about.)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and the chapters before that! D I think this would answer a couple of those questions you guys had or whatever. Anyways, enjoy!

~3~3~3~

Chapter 10

As Cole escorted Phoebe through the company, she was wondering what it was going to be like when she sees him again. They haven't spoken to each other in years and here she was finally getting a chance to see her father again. She was really grateful that Cole found her father for her. She doesn't know how he does it, but he does and she's just happy to have him by her side. 

The elevator was taking forever to get to level 10. Phoebe was practically shaking now and just extremely nervous. Cole must have noticed this cause he squeezed her hand and lifted her chin up to face him. 

"Are you okay?" Cole asked. "Uh...no," Phoebe finally said truthfully. "Whatever happens, it happens for a reason. Don't stress about it too much. Remember, I love you," Cole stated melting her heart slowly. "Thank you. I love you too," Phoebe managed to say and he leaned down to kiss her lips gently. 

The elevator stopped and they parted each other. Cole guided her back around the floor to find her father's office. He stopped at these double doors leading to what looked like a huge office. 

"Is this it?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded. "He's right through those doors and he's half expecting you," Cole added. Phoebe looked terrified. "You want me to go in with you?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded. "Okay, I'll go but for moral support," Cole said. 

They were heading towards the double doors, but right when Phoebe almost got to it, she stopped. "I can't," Phoebe turned back around. "Phoebe, he's your father. It should be easy to talk to him. Besides from what he says about you, you're like daddy's little girl. Now, come on," Cole said pushing her gently towards the door. 

"BUT...What if--" "What if nothing. Phoebe, come on," Cole insisted. Phoebe was reaching for the doorknob when it suddenly opened and revealed Victor.

Phoebe stood looking at him without saying anything. She didn't expect the door to be opened by him. She couldn't manage to say anything except stand there. Victor looked at Phoebe the same way after acknowledging Cole who was standing behind her. 

Cole gave her a nudge from behind. "Dad..." Phoebe managed to say softly. She could feel her eyes tearing up. "Phoebe, sweetie...I haven't seen you in such a long time. You've grown so much. Come here," Victor said hugging his daughter. Phoebe embraced him almost on the brick of tears. She never thought she'd be this emotional to see him again.

"Well, come on in here and let us catch up," Victor stated inviting them inside. "Make yourself comfortable," Victor added. 

They sat down on the black leather couch in the office. "Phoebe, I can't believe how grown up you are now. I can hardly recognize you," Victor stated. Phoebe smiled. "People grow and change," She said. Victor nodded.

It was time to play catch up with everything. Only they didn't discuss the details. Just the big picture. 

"Dad, I came here cause I'm planning to go back to San Francisco to live with my sisters. I was sort of hoping that you'd come back with me," Phoebe announced. Victor looked up surprised by her announcement. "Phoebe, you know how your sisters are when it comes to me. I can't possibly go back," Victor said. 

It was the same thing with him all the time. Nothing ever could convince him to go back to San Francisco. She didn't know why she even tried. It was useless.

"Dad, you never even tried to go back and work things out. I don't even know why I came here. You haven't changed a bit from when you left," Phoebe said angrily. "Phoebe, you don't understand. I have a life here now. Responsibilities," Victor stated. "**Responsibilities**? You have responsibilities with us. Why don't you mend that first before you do anything else?" Phoebe asked. 

Victor sat back in his chair and sighed. "Mr. Turner, could you excuse us for a minute?" Victor asked politely. Cole nodded and told Phoebe he'll be right outside. He stepped out of the room leaving them alone.

"Why won't you come back with me, dad?" Phoebe asked obviously hurt. "I have a life here now. I can't just move when you want me to. You have to give me some time, Phoebe. Trust me I want to go back with you and mend things with your sisters but I can't do that right now," Victor explained. 

"I understand, but will I see you soon?" Phoebe asked. "Soon enough," Victor stated. "Okay, well, I guess I'm just going to..." Phoebe's voice trailed off. "You be careful, sweetheart," Victor stated. 

Phoebe was walking to the door when she glanced back she couldn't help but to give him one last hug before she left. "Oh, dad!" Phoebe said embracing him again. "Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Phoebe asked. Victor gave a slight chuckle. Phoebe let go and said, "I got it. I was hoping you change your mind. I hope to see you soon, dad," Phoebe stated.

The office doors opened and Phoebe took Cole's hand. 

"How did it go?" Cole asked squeezing Phoebe's hand. "Ugh...same old, same old. Let's go," Phoebe insisted starting to walk out of the building.

Boy, was she ever glad to get that over with.

TBC

Please remember to review! Thanks a lot )

~Dianna~ 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 11 for you guys to read on. It's longer than the last chapter, so you better review. :D Enjoy!

~3~3~3~ 

Chapter 11

Once again, they were in the car driving again. To where, Phoebe had no idea. She just wanted to get away. Away from everything and everybody except Cole. She just wanted them to be alone for a day or two. Everything had been so hectic and in the event of his parents, they forgot that they made love for the first time yesterday night. The subject was just pushed aside. 

She smiled recalling his sweet kisses on her body and lips. It had been an experience that Phoebe wanted to do all over again.

"What are you all smiles about? Thought it didn't go so well with your father," Cole stated glancing at her for a short while. "It didn't, but that wasn't what I was thinking about," Phoebe said mysteriously with a shy smile. "Oh...Then what?" Cole asked curiously stopping at the traffic light.

"I was thinking about us and how last night went," Phoebe replied. "Oh, I see. What? Do you regret it?" Cole asked. Phoebe gave a light laugh and shook her head. A car honked behind them. "I thought it was a perfect night," Phoebe stated ignoring the cars behind them.

Cole pulled Phoebe into a heart-warming kiss. A car drove past the side of them and shouted, "You damn rich kids!" Cole and Phoebe parted laughing. They supposed they were pissing off the other people behind them.

"Where would you like to go?" Cole asked. "Anywhere without a crowd," Phoebe answered. "Great, exactly what I was thinking too. Let's hit my favorite place in the world," Cole stated. "Where would that be?" Phoebe asked. "My own private beach," Cole answered surprising Phoebe. 

There's a lot you could do with a private beach.....**_A lot_**. 

It took 45 minutes to reach the destination, but it was well worth it. The sun was just setting over the horizon, and it took Phoebe's breath away. She's never seen anything like it before. The beach was isolated, because it was a private beach owned by Cole's family for social events and also for personal use.

Cole settled down on the sand with Phoebe in his laps. He held her tightly and let the breeze take over them. "This is the best way to spend my time," Cole insisted sighing. "Agreed," Phoebe said resting easily against his muscular chest. How she would love to run her hands over that chest again. Soon, she thought silently. 

The roaring of the waves crashed against the shoreline with a steady beat if you listen carefully. Cole was caressing the gentleness in her firm skin. Up and down his fingers would trail sending chills through her. Phoebe's eyes were getting restless. "Can we head back to your summerhouse?" Phoebe managed to ask softly into his ears. Cole nodded and eased her up.

When they arrived back at Cole's summerhouse, Phoebe noticed something was different. A different setting, perhaps. Yeah, that was it. It was more of a romantic, dimmed lit settling. There was a pleasant smell of food in the air. So good that Phoebe found herself waking up as the smell reached her nose. 

"Dinner is served," Cole stated pulling a seat out for her. Phoebe sat down. They were having lasagna for dinner and salad. They had expensive wine with their dinner. Something Phoebe wasn't used to. She would rather prefer a soda, because that wine was a little bit too strong. 

Phoebe and Cole engaged in a rather interesting conversation. "So, what are you going to do now?" Cole asked. Phoebe looked up from her meal. He totally caught her off guard and she had no idea what to say. 

"What do you mean what I'm I going to do now?" Phoebe asked looking rather confused. "I mean, are you going to stay here or are you going to leave? Have you decided yet?" Cole asked. Phoebe shrugged uncertain. There was no telling what she wanted to do. 

There was a silence that hung in the air. Phoebe didn't know what to say or how to say it. "I'm not sure of what I'm going to do, but ask me again tomorrow," Phoebe stated. "Phoebe..." Cole called. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Cole. I want this night to be about us and let's pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist. I know it sounds selfish, but I really need it," Phoebe explained. 

Cole looked at her with compassion and nodded. They finished dinner and had their desert out on the balcony staring up at the stars. "You know, thank you for everything you've done for me," Phoebe said out of the blues. "Don't mention it," Cole said. "What will you do **if** I go back to San Francisco?" Phoebe asked curiously. "I guess your sisters are going to meet me," Cole stated. 

Phoebe looked up at him surprised. She never would've figured that he wanted to come back with her to San Francisco. He never really gave her a signal saying that he would like to leave with her. Besides, what about his parents? 

"Are you saying that you want to go back with me? Follow me home?" Phoebe asked. "I'll go anywhere you go. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," Cole said. "Really? You would?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded and grinned at her. He noticed her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight giving her whole luscious body a luminous glow. 

Before he knew it, they were kissing each other with a growing passion dwelling inside of them waiting to be unleashed. A fire burned within their hearts and as the night went on it grew only higher and higher. 

Cole was carrying her to the bedroom without breaking their intense kissing. He was so engulfed in her, he couldn't control his emotions and it took over. He knew by looking at Phoebe that she was overwhelmed by all of it too. But, she had much better control then Cole thought. 

Their kiss grew much more furious, but still full of passion and love. Phoebe had been walking backwards to the bed. The back of her knee hit the bed and she fell onto it. Cole, too, fell on top of her. Phoebe rolled over and was lying on top of him. Cole welcomed it; it really didn't bother him none. He likes it when a woman can take control of him. It was rather alluring. 

Cole was busily unbuttoning her shirt in a frenzy. His lips never left her though. "You know you drive me crazy? It's like..." Cole paused to kiss her. His kisses trailed down to her neck and he was sucking on it lightly. "It's like you're over-" "Less talking...Shh!" Phoebe instructed pulling him up to face her again. He nodded and they continued doing what they started. 

Making love all night wasn't enough, they had to do it in the morning too. ;)

TBC

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. This chapter was a mushy one, I agree. But, as you can see I didn't have many mushy chapters in this story. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Go Review!!! Thank you my lovely peoples. :D

~Dianna~


	12. Chapter 12

What's happening, peoples? I updated again, obviously. :) Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys like it and Phoebe finally made her decision in this chapter. I can't tell you what it is. You're going to have to read to find out. ) Enjoy!

Ready? Set...READ!!! D

* * *

Chapter 12

It wasn't until around noon that they woke up in each other's arms. The birds were chirping away outside Cole's window waking them both up. Phoebe didn't know that it was so late until she glanced at the digital clock. It was past noon, and Phoebe never slept that late before.

Cole got her attention by biting her ear. Phoebe squirmed a bit and looked up at him. "Morning," Cole said yawning. "Morning, baby," Phoebe ran her hands through his hair. "How was last night?" Cole asked. "I don't know. Would you like to refresh my memory?" Phoebe asked smiling. "I would love to," Cole said leaning down to kiss her. 

His hands roamed her body once more. Their hormones taking over them once again. "You keep this up and we're never going to get out of bed," Phoebe stated. "Who said we had to get out of bed?" Cole asked moving down to her neck. "That sounds great," Phoebe said as he continue to go lower down. 

Cole reached her stomach and decided to blow raspberries on her tummy. Phoebe giggled pushing Cole off her. "I can't believe you just did that!" Phoebe said continuing to giggle. "Now I know you're ticklish," Cole said. 

They laid back down with each other. "So, what are we going to do today?" Phoebe asked. "Well, first we're going to go take a shower," Cole said. "That sounds good," Phoebe said. "And then...We're going to do anything you want to do," Cole said. 

"Sounds even better. Let's go take our shower then," Phoebe said rolling out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her. "Oh, you mean together?" Cole asked. "Yeah. What'd you think I meant?" Phoebe asked. "I was going to go take a shower alone, but I can't say no to a invite," Cole smiled slipping out of bed and following Phoebe to the bathroom.

As soon as they got out, they grabbed some lunch and ate. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Cole asked. "I'm not sure," Phoebe replied. "What is there to do?" She added. "Do you golf?" Cole asked. "Actually, yes, I do. Why?" Phoebe asked curiously. "We could hit the golf course and if you want to go on a jet ski. You can," Cole announced. "What is this golf course? Big, rich, place, where people have to have memberships to get in?" Phoebe asked. 

Cole smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, then, we should get going. Are you ready?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, let me just grab my phone and keys," Cole replied. Phoebe waited and then they were off to the golf course.

They had to take their bathing suits with them in case they feel like getting wet in the lake where the golf course was. 

When they arrived, Cole mentioned that they haven't ate any lunch yet. So, they found a restaurant and dined there. 

While the food was being prepared, they engaged in a conversation. 

"Cole? Remember yesterday when you asked me what I wanted to?" Phoebe asked as he held her hand over the table. "Yeah," He replied. "Well, I was thinking about it last night when we finally went to bed. And..." Phoebe was interrupted by Cole's cell phone. 

"It's my parents, excuse me," Cole said taking the call. Phoebe sat and waited patiently. "Cole, please come home," His mother pleaded. "No, I'm not coming home until you and dad learn to accept the fact that I'm an individual who wants to live my own life. And that I love Phoebe," Cole stated firmly. "Stop playing games, Cole. You have no future with her. Come home and we'll talk--" Cole hung up before she could finish. 

He wasn't going to deal with this just now when he was having lunch with Phoebe. He turned his phone off and left it aside. 

"Don't worry about that. She just wanted me to come home, but after what she said. She can forget it. So, what were you about to say, sweetie?" Cole asked. "That I am going to go back to San Francisco," Phoebe said. "When do you want to go?" Cole asked. "As soon as I can book a plane," Phoebe replied. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it for us," Cole stated. "Aw, Cole. You're really coming back with me?" Phoebe asked. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you," Cole said. 

Phoebe looked at him lovingly. They leaned across the table and kissed. The waitress cleared her throat slightly carrying their food in her hands. They parted and looked up at her smiling. She smiled back and placed the food on the table nicely. 

"Is that all for you Mr. Turner?" The waitress asked. "Yes, thank you," Cole said. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me over," She stated and then walked away. 

They enjoyed their lunch and got started out into the gold course with their equipment. 

Cole placed the tee into the ground and the golf ball on top of it. Phoebe decided she'd like to go first. Cole watched her position and her grip on the golf club. He noted that she had a gator grip which was rare, and hard to maneuver. But he wanted to see how she was going to swing. 

Phoebe took one practice swing and on her second one she send the ball flying through the air like it was a bird. It had to cross the pond first before reaching the hole on the other side. It was a couple meters away from the flag, Phoebe couldn't take a precise measurement. It was a very good swing.

"Damn, who taught you have to play golf?" Cole asked amazed. "I used to play varsity golf in school," Phoebe replied. "You're up, baby," Phoebe said hitting his behind with the golf club slightly. 

This all continued for an hour or so until they decided to quit and called it a game. They added up the scores and it turned out Phoebe beat Cole by five points no less. 

"I can't believe you beat me," Cole said. "It was nothing..." Phoebe said. Cole drove back in the golf cart and settled their equipment into the lockers.

They both changed into their bathing suits and got ready to get wet. They were going to race each other on the jet skis in the lake. 

Phoebe flipped over a couple of times and Cole did too. They were having so much fun they forgot the time. It was kind of late when they got home. 

Cole opened the door to his summer house and they stepped in a little exhausted from their fun day. Phoebe's hair still a little damp. 

"Honey, I think I'm going to take a shower real quick and crash. What about you?" Phoebe asked holding onto his waist. "You go on ahead. I have to make a call," Cole said. "Okay. Thanks for today," Phoebe stated. "Don't mention it. I love you," Cole said sweetly. "Ditto," Phoebe said kissing him on the lips. Tongue and all. 

Phoebe finally let go and Cole pleaded for another one. Phoebe gave in and kissed him again. When she tried to go, he held her back. "Cole...You can have your way with me after I go take that shower and you got a call to make, remember?" Phoebe asked. She had a point though, so he let her go. 

She walked into the bathroom, and Cole grabbed the phone off the charger. 

"Hi, I need to book two first-class tickets to San Francisco as soon as possible," Cole said. "The earliest flight we have is two days from now. At ten a.m. Is that okay, sir?" "Perfect," Cole answered. "Your name and the other person's name," The receptionist said. "Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell," he answered. "Your plane tickets are ready at the airport. You can pick them up at the information center," The lady said. "Thank you," Cole said hanging up. 

He went into the bedroom to see if Phoebe was still awake so he could tell her. By the looks of it, she feel asleep on the bed uncomfortably. She forgot to pull the covers up. Cole fixed her position and pulled the covers up. He kissed her cheek and went to take a shower himself. 

Cole personally hoped that his parents could understand him and his intentions soon, because he was really falling for Phoebe. And ready to take it to another level with her. If only his parents could understand, everything would be perfect. 

So, maybe going to San Francisco would open his parents eyes about how serious he is with Phoebe. 

TBC

Please remember to review!!! Thanks! :D I love you guys. ~3~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, I'm back and I've UPDATED!!! Well, so sorry that I haven't updated in like what a month? I've been busy with school and typing wasn't in the schedule. Hopefully, I'm able to type more now. Here's chapter 13, and personally. I don't think it's my best work/chapter. But remember to review and tell me exactly what you think. Thanks!

***

Chapter 13

Early the next morning, Phoebe awoke to the merrily chirping birds outside the window close to the bed. Phoebe smiled at their little tune and turned around to search for Cole. To her surprise, she didn't see him anywhere in the room with her. She wondered where he could've gone so early in the morning and why did he leave her side? 

Last night, as Phoebe recalled it, she fell asleep right after her head hit the pillow. She couldn't remember a thing after that, or when Cole went to bed.

She was sitting up in bed rather confused, and was about to get out when the bedroom door opened. A smile spread on her face gradually.

"Good morning, Love," Cole said carrying in a breakfast tray. "Good morning," Phoebe said. Cole took the rose and handed it to her. Before Phoebe got to say thank you, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't mention it," Cole stated a step ahead of her. "Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve you?" Phoebe asked. "It's the least I can do," Cole stated setting the tray on the bed carefully.

Phoebe took a piece of bacon in her hand and started to bite into it. "When did you go to bed last night?" Phoebe asked. "Do you always fall asleep in weird positions? An arm and a leg hanging off the bed?" Cole chuckled. "Stop making fun. I was tired yesterday. You wore me out," Phoebe said. "Not as much as I'm about to wear you out right now," Cole said.

He swiftly moved the tray to the nightstand and pushed Phoebe down on the bed playfully. "Hmm...Phoebe, you tastes as sweet as you sound," Cole stated kissing all over her neck. "You sound very happy today..." Phoebe insisted. Cole suddenly sat up in bed.

"Oh! That reminds me. I got something to tell you," Cole said. "What?" Phoebe asked sitting up again. "Umm...last night when you were in the shower..." Cole paused. "Uh huh, and?" Phoebe asked. "The call that I made was to the airport..." Cole's voice trailed off and tried to search for maybe a sign of anger or something.

Apparently, she stayed neutral on it. "You're not mad?" Cole asked. "No, why would I be? I have to go back to San Francisco sooner or later. Might as well be sooner," Phoebe stated. "I hope I didn't ruin any plans or anything you had," Cole stated thoughtfully. 

"When's the plane booked for?" Phoebe asked. "We have exactly two days to pack and get ready to get the hell up out of here. I know I'm ready to leave, aren't you?" Cole asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back to a life where I'm 'babied' all the time. That's why I left my sisters in the first place, and some other issues," Phoebe said. Cole nodded just listening to her.

"Being the youngest isn't all that bad. My sisters took care of everything when I lived with them, but they treated me like I was still a little kid. So, I got fed up and decided to leave," Phoebe said. "That simple for you, huh?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I guess it was..." Phoebe's voice trailed off. 

There was a moment of silence that hung in the air. 

"Well, I'll tell you what. We're never going to get there if we don't hurry up and have some breakfast. Then start packing," Cole said. "You're so right," Phoebe agreed. 

After breakfast they went to Phoebe's apartment and started to pack up her stuff into boxes. Mostly clothes and possessions.

Cole was sitting on the floor folding up her clothes when he picked up a piece of lingerie. "Hey, Phoebe. How come you never wore this for me?" Cole asked with a funny looking grin on his face. Phoebe took it from him and said, "Lingerie are made to be taken off. So, it wouldn't have mattered because you probably would've taken if off before you actually got to look at them." "You know me a little too well," Cole stated.

They spent several more hours packing up everything else. Phoebe stood and stretched out. "Are you tired?" Cole asked pulling her back close to his chest and holding her waist. "I could spare a couple of hours with you," Phoebe stated knowing what he wanted without him even saying it.

It was a weird connection between them. As if they were wired to each other. Every move signaled the other. Phoebe never felt so connected to anyone ever before. Cole made her feel like she belonged somewhere in the world. Before he came along, she was alone and hopeless. Now, she had something to hold onto.

Phoebe turned around and faced him. "Thank you..." Phoebe said running her fingers along his jaw line. "For what?" Cole mumbled kissing along her collar bone. "For helping me," Phoebe stated. "No problem," Cole said picking her up. "You know we haven't had dinner," Phoebe said. "Then we're going to have dessert first," Cole stated grinning and carried her to the bedroom.

~~~Couple of hours Later~~~

Cole and Phoebe were embraced in each others loving arms. Resting up before they went out for dinner.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked. "hmm?" Phoebe acknowledged. "I love you and I'll do anything for you. You know that don't you? No matter what happens I still want us to be together because I don't think I can live without you. I know I can't live without you. You've become a necessity in my life now," Cole said. 

Phoebe almost grew teary by his words. "I'm glad to hear that, really, I am. I'm just worried about what will happen to us when we get back to San Francisco. And your parents when they find out. I just...I'm worried," Phoebe said. "We'll be fine. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get through it," Cole stated kissing her bare shoulders. 

Phoebe sure hoped he was right.

TBC

Please remember to review! Thank you ) You guys been great :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Hey, guys! HAPPY THANKSGIVING to you and your family!!! :D I hope you have a great one. I've updated again...plz enjoy. Bye!

***

Chapter 14

The San Francisco skyline looked beautiful at night. Phoebe's been away for so long, she could hardly remember how beautiful it was. It absolutely took her breath away at its sight. They passed by many nightclubs, and it brought back memories when she was younger. She always went out clubbing at night with hot dates. Of course, she got in trouble with Prue when she got home late at night. 

It felt so nice to finally to back home where she was born and raised. There was also a tiny part of her that was afraid of how Prue and Piper would react. She got in touch with Piper through e-mail, and announced that she was coming back home. Of course, Piper was jumping with joy and told Phoebe to hurry cause she misses her little sister a lot. Too bad, Prue won't feel the same way.

A warm hand took hold of hers. She had been so caught up in her thought that she forgot Cole was the one driving. He's such a sweetheart, Phoebe thought silently smiling at him. He made sure everything was taken care of so she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing. 

"What are you thinking about that's got you so preoccupied?" Cole asked glancing at her for a second and back onto the road. "My sisters reaction," Phoebe answered plainly. "Oh, don't you think they forgive you after...How many years?" Cole asked. "5 years," Phoebe answered. "That's a long time," Cole said. "It's not my older sister. She's jumping with joy, but it's my oldest sister who might have a slight problem. She really knows how to hold a grudge against someone. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for leaving," Phoebe explained. 

A silence hung in the air for a while. "Well, you don't have to go see them right away. You're tired and you look like you need some sleep. How about we get settled into the penthouse, and we can deal with your sisters tomorrow morning or whenever?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded and stared back out the window. 

Penthouse:

They stepped into a pretty roomy space already furnished with furniture. "Your temporary crib?" Phoebe asked. "My what?" Cole stared at her blankly. "Your _crib. _You know, like your place. Your home," Phoebe answered. "Yeah, for now. What do you think?" Cole asked. "I like it," Phoebe said. "Well, feel free to come and go as you please," Cole said wrapping his arms around her. 

There was always a sense of security and warmth when she was in Cole's arms. "You probably want to go to bed, huh?" Cole spoke softly against her ears. Phoebe said, "Maybe a shower first." "Okay," Cole said softly lifting up her chin. He gently pressed his lips against hers at first, and when he felt that she wasn't resisting. Cole opened her mouth with his tongue. They locked together for a minute or two. 

Phoebe pulled away and smiled. "I better go take that shower before we end up doing something more than just kissing." Cole nodded and let go of her. Phoebe started off to the bathroom leaving Cole behind.

The telephone rang, and Cole picked up. "Hello?" He greeted. "Cole! Do you know you got me worried sick?! I want you to come home, do you hear me? How dare you leave like that, and just for a girl?" His mother screamed over the phone. "It's not just for a girl, mom! How you get this number anyways?" Cole asked. "You have responsibilities, Cole! You have no future with this girl!" His mother shouted. "I love Phoebe and I don't care what you and dad have to say anymore. What you want and what I want are two different things," Cole said hanging up and pulling the line from the wall. 

He poured himself a glass of scotch and went out by the balcony. About half an hour later, Phoebe came out of the shower. Her hair still damp and she was wearing a bathrobe. She found Cole out on the balcony drowning down a glass of scotch. 

"Something wrong?" Phoebe asked curiously. "No, nothing at all. How about we go blow dry that hair and get some rest, huh?" Cole asked. "Are you sure?" Phoebe questioned. "Yeah, besides you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Don't want to look tired seeing your sisters again," Cole insisted guiding her to their bedroom. 

Cole was still baffled on why his mother wanted him back home so bad. It was like, she wanted something more from him then just wanting him home. Something she needed from him. He felt as if something bad was going to happen. Quickly, he pushed the thought out of his head and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Crystal was pacing the floor of their home back in NY. "Would you let it go? There's no way your going to make Cole take over the...you know what. He's chosen his own destiny now. You're too late, can't you see that?" Benjamin asked. "No, over my dead body will he choose Phoebe over power of all evil. He is evil, he just doesn't know it yet. But he will," Crystal said. "What are you going to do now?" Benjamin asked. 

There was a silence before Crystal answered. "The only way to get to him now is through his lover. She won't last long," Crystal said. "Would you leave the poor girl alone?" Benjamin asked. "Who's side are you on anyways? I'm through pretending to be the good mother. It's time Cole finds out who he really is," Crystal stated. "But do you really got to pull this girl into it?" Benjamin asked. "She knows too much and if we don't, we could loose Cole forever. Do you want that?" Crystal asked. "How can you be so power hungry and forget he's our son?" Benjamin questioned. "Because this is his destiny and he will fulfill it," Crystal said with such determination.

The Next Morning:

Phoebe and Cole awoke for some breakfast. The food all looked good, but the anticipation of seeing her sisters made Phoebe feel a bit queasy. So, she skipped breakfast for that morning. 

They were parked outside of the manor. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Cole asked holding her hand. Phoebe looked up at the house and replied, "No, I think I can handle it." "Okay. I'll come by to pick you up when you're ready to come home," Cole stated leaning over to kiss her. "Good luck," He added as she stepped out of the car and up the steps of the manor. Cole waited for the door to open before taking off.

"Phoebe!" Piper squealed embracing Phoebe with a death grip. "Hi, Piper," Phoebe said struggling to breathe through her older sister's grip. Prue came down the stairs asking who it was without looking up. "Look who's back home," Piper said smiling happily. "Hi, Prue," Phoebe greeted. 

Before Prue could say anything, a light came from the ceiling....

To Be Continued....

How was it? Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N- Finally, I get a chance to type up chapter 15! Yay 4 me n u guys! Anyways, I think this story is hitting rock bottom so tell me what you think about it. Sowwie 4 makin u guys wait on me. I just finally had time to type n stuff, so, yeah...Finals been hectic! But im good now...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

*~*~*

Chapter 15

As the light faded out from above them, the sisters looked at each other awkwardly. "What in the world was that?" Phoebe asked totally lost. "Thanks a lot for coming back and uniting the powers of three," Prue stated. "Huh?" Phoebe asked. "We'll explain later. Why don't you come in and we'll talk for awhile?" Piper asked pulling her inside and scolding Prue.

The manor looked like it hasn't even changed a bit. It probably hasn't. The same old Persian rugs laid on the floor, and the antiques that surrounded the house. A sense of overwhelming took over Phoebe. She didn't know how much she really missed it ever since she left. 

They sat down in the living room where the air was tense. "Any luck finding dad?" Prue asked starting the conversation off on a bad foot. "Yes, I have. You've always been such a conversation starter," Phoebe said sarcastically. 

"Okay, how about we start off on a brighter subject? So, how are you, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "I'm good," Phoebe replied. "Where are you staying? No luggage?" Piper asked. "I'm staying with someone right now," Phoebe answered. "Surprise, surprise..." Prue said.

"Prue...would you just..." Piper trailed off looking at Prue with a death glare. Piper looked back at Phoebe and said, "Ignore her." "I can't. I was hoping to come back with you dropping the grudge against me, Prue. But you know what? You're the exact same thing since I left. I'll come back when the atmosphere is nicer," Phoebe stated and got up. She was leaving the manor.

"Prue! Go after her!" Piper exclaimed. Prue acted like she never heard what Piper said, and went upstairs instead. Piper threw her hands up and said "Phoebe, wait!" "I'll catch up with you later," Phoebe said flipping her cell on. "Cole, come pick me up. I'll be at Starbuck's." She said to Cole while she was walking out of the manor. Piper sighed and closed the door.

At Starbuck's, Phoebe was sitting there thinking about how miserable it went with her sisters. She can't believe Prue would still blame her for something so stupid. It wasn't even her fault. How could she help it if Prue's fiance was hitting on her and she was trying to get away when Prue walked in? It wasn't her fault, but Prue didn't seem to understand that. 

"Hey, sweetie! How did it go with your sisters?" Cole asked with an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "If it was good. Do you think I'd be here right here right now?" Phoebe asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cole question concerned. "No, not really. Can we just go home?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, sure," Cole said.

They were in the elevator trying to get to their penthouse. "Would you want me to distract you? You seem kind of...I don't know..." Cole trailed off kissing her lips and neck. By the time they reached their penthouse, they stumbled out still kissing each other.

Someone cleared their throat, and they turned to see Cole's parents in their living room. "Cole.." Phoebe said almost in a whisper. "Mom...Dad...What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" Cole asked. "That's irrelevant. Oh, Cole! We felt so bad for not accepting who you love. We just want to make it up to you," His mother said. "well, you didn't have to come all the way here to say that," Cole insisted hugging them. 

Suddenly, Crystal took Phoebe's hand. "I hope you could figure us for saying all those things. We really didn't mean it. I guess we sort of didn't want Cole to grow up and leave us," Crystal stated sincerely. "Sure," Phoebe said with a fake smile that fooled everyone.

"So, Dad? Where you guys staying?" Cole asked. "We were hoping to stay here," Benjamin said. Cole looked at Phoebe who still had that fake smile on. She had nothing to say. "Sure, dad. We have room for you and mom to stay here," Cole said.

As they got settled in, Phoebe was cooking dinner. Cole's parents were unpacking. He felt that Phoebe's tension were building up. He put an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cole asked. "N-Nothing," Phoebe answered placing the cut potatoes into the frying pan. "Doesn't seem like nothing," Cole whispered into her ear. "It just...It seems weird them showing up and pretending like nothing happened. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting," Phoebe stated. "I actually thought the same thing too, but they're my parents. I can't say no to them staying here," Cole said. "I know, I know...But I'm fine," Phoebe stated. Cole kissed her lips slightly and let go. "Could you set the table please?" Phoebe asked. "Sure," Cole answered.

Crystal came out of their bedroom and said, "Oh, Phoebe! Let me help you with that." "No, that's okay. I'm great. Almost done," Phoebe smiled. "I'll feel more settled in if I help you," Crystal said touching Phoebe's arm. 

A cloud of gray and white pictures flashed in front of Phoebe's eyes. For a couple of seconds, Phoebe felt like she couldn't breathe. Images of Crystal flashed in front of her.

Suddenly, she was out of it as fast as she had gotten into it. Phoebe gasps for air, and almost collapse. With Cole's help, she stood upright again.

"You alright, baby?" Cole asked. "I felt a little light-headed," Phoebe stated looking at the pair of eyes staring at her awkwardly. "Alright. Well, why don't you go lat down a minute? I'll bring dinner in for you," Cole said. "That's unnecessary, Cole. I'll eat when I can," Phoebe said starting off to bed. "I say you teach her some manners," Cole's dad stated when Phoebe was away. "I don't treat my woman like dogs," Cole said. "Son, don't you.." "Let it go, Crystal. Let's sit down and eat dinner," Ben stated.

Meanwhile, Phoebe dialed the manor's phone number. Piper picked up. "Hey, Piper. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Phoebe said. "No, nothing. I'm just...Well, what's up?" Piper asked. "Anything weird happened to you after the light thingy? Because I just got this thing when Cole's mother touched me," Phoebe stated. "Who's Cole?" Piper asked curiously. "Someone, it doesn't matter. These images started flashing in my head. I have no idea what's going on, but it felt unnatural. Piper, what's going on?" Phoebe asked. 

"You need to come home so we can discuss this thing. You have to be careful, Phoebe. You'll be safer home, won't you come home?" Piper asked. "I'm not going home, I just want to know what's going on here," Phoebe nearly raised her voice. "I can't explain if you want to know, you have to come home," Piper stated. "I'm not coming home," Phoebe stated. "Phoebe, wait..." The phone went dead.

"Prue! Prue!" Piper yelled going upstairs to Prue's room. "What?" Prue asked. "Phoebe called. She could be in danger," Piper stated. "How do you know that?" Prue asked. "We'll, I think from what she described had her first premonition," Piper announced. "She's probably screwing around with you, Piper," Prue doubted. "No, she's not. She won't come home because you are so stubborn. That's our baby sister, Prue," Piper insisted.

There was a moment of silence when Prue had a little flash back of when Phoebe was born. She was so happy to have another little sister. 

"Prue! Hello?!" Piper called. "Alright, you are so annoying! We'll contact her tomorrow," Prue said getting back to her work. "Well, call me at Quake if you need me. I'm working the late shift," Piper stated closing the door and leaving the manor.

Back at the penthouse, Cole loaded the dishwasher and joined Phoebe in the room with a little snack if she was hungry. She had a cable channel on and a book in her hand. "How are you feeling, baby?" Cole asked. "I'm okay," Phoebe answered accepting his kiss.

Cole set the snack down on the nightstand next to her. "I bought you something to eat if you were hungry because you didn't eat anything. You look a little pale, are you sure you're okay?" Cole questioned. "Yeah, thanks for the snack. Why don't you go take a shower? You look tired," Phoebe said. "Alright, I'll be right out," Cole said taking his robe.

The room next door was buzzing with some kind of conversations. Phoebe could feel it. Could they be discussing about her? Why were the images she saw today all about Crystal? It was all blurry anyways. She couldn't remember every vivid thing, though. Just only seeing Crystal.

Half an hour later, Cole came out with his robe on and a towel to dry his hair off. "Was it a good shower?" Phoebe asked. "Not as good as it would've been if you were in there with me," Cole grinned. A voice from the TV started moaning really loud. Cole gave Phoebe a look. "Oops, I wasn't watching that!" Phoebe exclaimed blushing. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Look, baby. If you want some, you could just ask, you know?" Cole joked. Phoebe smiled and said, "I'm going to bed." "Wait up..." Cole jumped into bed. "Wait, come here," Cole said pulling her close to him. His hands roaming her body which was dressed in silk. "hmm...I don't think it's a good idea to be fooling around when your parents are next door," Phoebe stated under the covers with him. "Well, then...We'll have to be extra quiet," Cole insisted moving on top of her.

Phoebe closed her eyes and let the feeling of his lips upon her skin elope in her. In her mind, there was this image of a baby crying and Cole picking it up. Again the images passed by, and Phoebe snapped out of it gasping for air. "Baby, are you okay?" Cole asked looking at her flushed cheeks.

"It's been a very weird night. Can we just go to sleep?" Phoebe asked. "Sure," Cole answered falling onto his side of the bed. Phoebe cuddled up to him as he turned the nightstand off.

"Goodnight, baby," Cole said. "Night..." Phoebe's voice trailed off as she began to fall asleep.

TBC

Seasons greetings from me to you. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed this chapter coz it took me forever n a day 2 type it. Anyways, remember to review!

Very last note- I removed Pandemonium becoz i didn't know where i was goin with it n i got serious writers block on that story right now. i dont like the direction its taking so im just gonna remove it for now. my apologies guys. really sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N- Hey! Thanks for all your reviews and support on this story. If it wasn't for you i woulda quit a long time ago, but im not coz u guys a re great! Thanks for the support u've given me n being my muse. Enjoy! ) 

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16

Morning light seeped through Phoebe's eyes forcing her to rise and shine. Phoebe turned over and pulled the blanket over her head stirring Cole up. "Phoebe...Are you awake?" Cole asked. He got no answer. He continued talking to her as if she was awake. "Well, I got some business to take care of. I'm going to do a little job searching," Cole announced.

Phoebe pulled the blanket away from her face, and pulled Cole close to her. "Don't leave me, Cole," Phoebe whined. "Why?" Cole asked kissing her forehead lovingly. "Your parents don't like me. They'll eat me a live if you leave!" Phoebe over exaggerated. Cole chuckled and said, "Phoebe...don't start with that. They are going out sight-seeing today. So, I think you have the whole day to yourself," Cole insisted.

Phoebe pouted to him putting on a puppy face. "No! No! Not the face...Phoebe, this is so unfair. Why do you have to be so cute?" Cole asked leaning down to kiss her. Only he didn't and turned so that she missed. "Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Sorry, honey. I got to get dressed," Cole said going to the bathroom. "I'll get you back," Phoebe stated. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just going to go get dressed and you go back to sleep," Cole stated. Phoebe sighed and laid back down on Cole's pillow. 

"Oh! Phoebe, your sister called this morning. _Early_ this morning," Cole announced. "Which one?" Phoebe asked. "She sounded angry to hear me picking up the phone instead of you," Cole said. "That would be Prue," Phoebe said confidently. "Oh, say sorry to her for me when you get the chance. I accidentally said a few inappropriate words to her," Cole stated. "What you say to her?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Cole paused for a while to shave off his mustache. "You know how I am in the morning, sweetie," Cole started off. "Oh, come on. What did you say? I'm not going to be angry," Phoebe said. "I picked up the phone half asleep and said hello. Then she goes, who's this? I'm like, you're calling my house and you're going to ask who the fuck I am? Who the fuck are you?" Cole finished. Phoebe was rolling on the bed laughing. 

"But seriously, I'm embarrassed. Apologize for me?" Cole asked. "Sure," Phoebe answered. "Not," Phoebe said under her breathe. "I heard that!" Cole pointed a finger at her. Phoebe gave him an innocent look.

A while later, Cole already got dressed and ready to go. "Boy! Do you smell good! Come here," Phoebe said pulling him to her and forcing kisses on his lips. "Phoebe! Stop..." Cole struggled. When that didn't work he smack her butt. "Ow!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What you do that for?" She added. "You need to calm them hormones down," Cole said. "Why do you have to be going out smelling so good for? I mean, who's going to be close enough to sniff you unless..." Phoebe trailed off. "Don't go there, because I don't play like that," Cole insisted.

Phoebe followed Cole out to the elevator. "I'll be home soon. Call me if anything comes up," Cole said kissing her. The elevator gave a little ding and Cole stepped in.

"Oh, Phoebe, dear!" Crystal called in a very, _very, very_, very, very annoying voice that makes Phoebe want to cuss her out! But she didn't. She was going to be good and not say anything rude. Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning around to face Crystal. 

"Morning," Phoebe said dully. "Where's Cole gone, dear?" Crystal asked merrily. "He's out _somewhere_ on a business _something_," Phoebe answered. Crystal looked confused while Phoebe flashed a cute smile. "Well, Ben and I are going out to see the town. Would you like to join?" Crystal asked. "No, thank you!" Phoebe answered sounding chipper. "Okay. Well, we'll see you later," Crystal stated leaving with Ben. 

Phoebe sighed and picked up the phone dialing the manor to reach for her sisters. "Hello? Phoebe?" Prue asked. "How'd you know it was me? How you get this number?" Phoebe asked a little thrown off. "I've been waiting for you to call. Phoebe, it's the 20th century. Caller ID," Prue said. "Oh, right" Phoebe said. "Where are you staying? We have to talk," Prue insisted.

Phoebe gave Prue the address where she was staying at, and they were coming as soon as they could.

The elevator dinged and Phoebe went to see who it was. Her lovely sisters entered greeting her. "Hey, guys!" Phoebe greeted with a hug. "Nice place. Where's the mystery man that picked up the phone this morning?" Prue asked. Piper looked intrigued. "Oh, him...he's not home right now, but he will be later. He says sorry for speaking to you like that this morning. It's just that he's cranky in the morning," Phoebe stated. 

"Oh, sounds like you know him well. How long have you guys been seeing each other?" Piper asked. "A little over a year," Phoebe answered. "Interesting, but we have bigger fish to fry right about now," Prue insisted.

They sat down in the comfy living room and talked. "So, tell us about the premonition that you had again," Piper said. "Well, I was cooking dinner and Cole's mother came by touching my arm and suddenly these images started flashing in my head. It happened all too fast, I couldn't really see the point for it. I'm just really confused right about now. Can we start at square one and what this all means?" Phoebe asked.

Prue goes on telling her that they encountered their mother's ghost one night. She told them that they were once witches until their powers were bind after she died. 

"So, when we were little kids, we had these powers? How come we don't remember?" Phoebe asked. "Because when Grams bind our magic, she also erase our memory of having it. Isn't that nice?" Piper asked sarcastically. Phoebe gave a slight scoff. 

Prue continued with her intriguing story. "So, how did we get our powers again?" Phoebe asked. "Well, when you came back home. You reunited the whole 'power of three' thing," Prue said. "Mom and Grams witches? Impossible," Phoebe stated. "We thought the same thing at first until we saw all these magic things in the attic. And the book...Just watch this if you still don't believe me," Piper stated.

Prue quickly threw a vase to a wall, but before it hit, Piper froze it. "How'd you do that?" Phoebe asked. "I'm telling you, powers. Hard to grasps, I know. But you have got to believe us, because you are one of us. Blood is thicker than water," Prue said. 

BOOM! The vase crashed to the floor. "Oops, I never learned to controlled how long its going to freeze there for," Piper said. "OK! So, we have powers, great. So, why do we have powers?" Phoebe asked clueless.

"Well, we've been doing a bit of homework and it's probably warning you of danger. Maybe it's the woman that you keep seeing. She could be the threat in all this," Prue insisted. "Who is she and what's her name?" Piper asked. "She's Cole's mother and her name is Crystal," Phoebe answered.

"Okay, you said you got a premonition when she touched you. So, why don't you get something that belongs to her and see if you can get a premonition off it?" Prue asked. "How?" Phoebe questioned. "A lot of concentration. You'll learn to control it like Piper and I can soon," Prue said.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Phoebe asked walking to Crystal's room. "Pick something of hers and see if you can get anything off it," Piper said. "Yeah," Prue said. Phoebe picked up some lipstick and held it. A minute passed and nothing happened.

"Try something else," Prue stated. Phoebe sighed and picked up the mirror. "I'm telling you guys, this isn't..."

She never got to finish what she was saying when suddenly the images flashed in her eyes. Crystal was walking to the three of them when she turned into a hideous creature full of slime and creepiness.

Phoebe nearly passed out when she came back. "Oh, my god!" Phoebe exclaimed dropping the mirror onto the bed. "It's okay, what did you see?" Piper asked. 

"Nothing I'd like to find out," Phoebe answered quite shaken. 

To be continued??? You decide by reviewing and telling me should I or should I not. Hope you guys enjoyed reading n that it wasn't boring or anything. Plz review! Thanks! )

Have a Happy New Year!!! ~Dianna~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- See chapter one

A/N- You guys asked for another chapter and here it is!!! Hope you guys enjoy it n have fun reading! :D 

Chapter 17

"She turned into this UGLY, monster looking thing! And she was coming after us!" Phoebe exclaimed in shock. "Phoebe, it's okay. You're fine," Prue insisted sitting her sister down in the living room. "So, what are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked as they heard the elevator doors opened with a slight ding. Cole walked in surprised to see a whole bunch of people sitting in his living room. 

"Hey, baby. What are you doing home so early? Couldn't find that job?" Phoebe asked with raised eyebrows. "No, better. I got the job of my dreams!" Cole exclaimed excited. Phoebe got up to give him a hug and a tender kiss. "Ow," Cole said pulling away from Phoebe. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "I got stung by a bee. I'm sorry for being so rude. Are these your sisters?" Cole asked Phoebe. "Oh, right. Cole these are my sisters. Prue and Piper," Phoebe introduced. They shook hands with each other. "Nice to finally meet you. Make yourself comfortable while I take care of this bee sting. Excuse me," Cole said smiling. He exits the room.

Phoebe turned back to her sisters and asked, "So, what do we do?" "We're going to look her up in our big book at home and catch you up on it later. Be careful, " Piper said. "Okay," Phoebe stated showing them out to the elevator. She then turned her attention back on Cole. Although in the back of her mind thinking of how she's going to tell him.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked coming in the kitchen. "Yeah, it just hurts," Cole answered. "How'd you get a bee sting?" Phoebe asked. "Unlucky, I guess. You're going to kiss it and make it feel all better, right?" Cole asked with a puppy face look. Phoebe's heart melted, he had to be so cute.

Phoebe took his hand and kissed it gently careful not to hurt him. "All better?" Phoebe asked in a baby voice. Cole nodded as Phoebe leaned up to kiss him. Its funny how Phoebe can make anything go away with one of her captivating kisses. Soon, Cole forgot the pain in his finger and concentrated on kissing her. He couldn't remember the last time they made love to each other. It's been too long, he knew that much.

Cole picked her up in his arm and laid her on the couch in the living room. Cole eased himself on top of her and leaned down to kiss her. His cologne was driving her mad because it was so alluring. He was making her dizzy with desire and need for him. "What if your parents come home and..." Phoebe was distracted by Cole's hands roaming up her skirt. Ever since they moved in, they never got the chance to actually make love. Now, here he was offering it to her and she was going to jump at the chance but...

DING! Phoebe gave a frustrated growl as Cole sat up. "Parents always have bad timing. Cole..." Phoebe whined. Before Cole could say anything, his parents stepped out of the elevator arguing about something stupid. Phoebe was too disappointed. 'Damn parents!' Phoebe thought silently to herself. 

"We're sorry, did we interrupt something?" Benjamin asked. Phoebe gave a slight scoff and rested her feet on Cole's lap. "No, not at all," Cole replied massaging Phoebe's foot. "Oh, good! I was hoping we could go out as a family for dinner," Crystal stated. "Phoebe and I already have plans," Cole said. "We do?" Phoebe asked. Cole hit her leg slightly and gave her a look. "Ow! Oh, right, the umm..." "Reservations we have at that restaurant," Cole finished for her because he knew she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well, alright. Maybe next time. If you need anything, we'll be in our room," Crystal said leaving with Ben. "Can't a girl get some privacy around here?" Phoebe questioned in a sarcastic sense. "Hey, we're going to celebrate tonight on me getting my new job. So, let's take a shower and get ready," Cole stated getting up. "When you say _shower, _do you mean separate or together?" Phoebe asked giggling.

Cole grinned and said scooping her up in his arms, "Did anybody ever tell you one is the loneliest number?" They burst out in laughter and Cole kicked their bedroom door closed.

Meanwhile, Crystal was digging for something out of a corner. She finally got hold of it and it was a tape recorder. She rewind and pressed play making sure it wasn't too loud incase Phoebe hears it. "What did your evil mind come up with now?" Ben asked. "Shh!" Crystal said. She heard everything that the sisters said in the room and knew they were onto her. 

She have been recording ever since she got there, but she never got anything back. Now, she did and she was going to use it for her own plotting. "This can't be good. I have to kill them and fast!" Crystal explained. "How? How are you going to do that?" Ben asked doubtfully. "Lure them all in one place and kill them. Sounds easy enough," Crystal answered confidently. "When are you going to strike?" Ben asked. "Whenever I'm ready," Crystal answered. "What about Cole?" Ben asked concerned. "I won't hurt our son," Crystal assured him of it. "But if you kill Phoebe. You'd be hurting him more than ever," Ben insisted. 

Crystal looked at Ben with a devil's glare. "Sometimes I worry about you. It's not your fault though. The little witch got to you, too," Crystal stated. "I'm worried about our son," Ben said firmly. "We can _worry _about him _later_. After these witches are gone" Crystal stated. Ben gave a concerned look, but he didn't say anything.

They both came out of the shower trying to dry off quickly. "It's cold. Brr..." Phoebe stated not wanting to take her robe off. Cole untied her robe quickly with a grin. Phoebe squealed and hit him with her towel playfully. "Ow! Do you have to be so violent?" Cole asked smiling and slipping on a pair of nice slacks. 

Phoebe let the robe slid off her shoulders and onto the floor. Cole looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sly grins. Of course she knew what he was thinking about, but it was cute the way he tried to play it off like he wasn't looking at her every time she turned to look at him. 

"You know, you can pick your jaw off the ground now," Phoebe joked slipping on a seductive dress. Cole chuckled and put his dress shirt on. Phoebe helped him button it up with a few kisses on his lips here and there. "So, where are we going? I hope no where far," Phoebe stated fixing his tie. "What if it is? Does it matter?" Cole asked lifting her chin. "I just thought....that we could stay closer to home. You know, if we decided to go home early to do the dirty. We wouldn't have to drive **far**," Phoebe lied with a convincing smile. She was more concerned about if Crystal was going to attack, but she couldn't tell him that.

"It's not far. Probably a ten minute drive. But I rather we do it in the car if we can't get home soon," Cole grinned. Phoebe smiled at his dirty comment, and slipped out of his arm to do her hair.

They were both walking out to the elevator to leave when Crystal stopped them. "Where are you two going out so late?" Crystal asked. Cole replied, "Remember when I told you we have plans? Well this would be us trying to go through with those plans." "Why so late?" Crystal asked. "Because we're old enough to go out late," Phoebe answered. "What she said," Cole agreed. The elevator gave a ding and Phoebe asked, "Cole? Are you coming?" Cole followed her in and they left.

"She is such a bitch, that one. But she won't be for long. She might be six feet under after I'm through with them tonight. Her and her sisters," Crystal said laughing immorally. 

'I got to warn them' Ben thought to himself silently.

Dinner for two:

"A toast to you for getting the job of your dreams. Congratulations, baby," Phoebe said smiling. She raised her glass up to him. They drank and finished eating their hors d'oeuvre. 

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't. He wouldn't have believed her, and would probably think she's crazy. She couldn't even believe it herself, and she was scared to tell the truth. What would happen after he finds out? How would he react if they really had to kill his mother? This questions were running through Phoebe's mind while she was trying to have dinner with him.

Meanwhile, Crystal was doing her **mumbo-jumbo-evil-lady **crafts in the bedroom to sacrifice the charmed ones to her boss. The source. Ben quickly took off leaving a note that said he went to buy food. Obviously a lie by which he hope would buy more time. 

To be continued??? You decide by reviewing and telling me should I or should I not. Hope you guys enjoyed reading n that it wasn't boring or anything. Plz review! Thanks! )

~Dianna~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- See chapter one 

A/N- I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Hope you guys didn't grow impatient with me, but thanks guys for all your lovely reviews, and I loved reading them. 

BTW- I saw Holly's movie "Sins of Silence" this weekend. It's such a good movie! Just wanted to tell you that. On with the story, unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the story. I know you guys are devastated but.... ENJOY!!!

At the manor, the sisters were busy trying to find something in the book about what Phoebe described. They found it, but it gave worthless information that they couldn't use. The spell required a potion, and they were new to this that they didn't know where to get the ingredients. They were all very frustrated by this. And thinking that Crystal was going to attack tonight, they grew even more nervous by second. How were they to stop her, if they have no idea how?

The doorbell rang incessantly as if someone was in a rush to get to them. "Piper? Will you get that?" Prue asked. Piper got up involuntarily and opened the door. "Hi, may I help you?" Piper asked. "I'm Cole's father and I came to warn you of the danger," Ben stated. "Oh, come in," Piper said stepping aside to let him in.

"Piper! Who is it?" Prue asked walking into the foyer. "Cole's father," Piper answered. "Crystal is coming for you tonight. You need to get Phoebe home as soon as possible, because if I heard right. The three of you are stronger together," Ben said. "Whoa! Hold it! How do you know all this?" Prue asked. "Yeah, how do we know that this isn't a set up?" Piper added. "Because you'd be dead by now if I really wanted to kill you," Ben stated. Piper and Prue stared at him.

"So, if you want to live, I suggest you call Phoebe," Ben said. "Okay, alright," Piper said rushing to the telephone.

They were sitting at dinner trying to finish dinner when Phoebe's cell phone rang. "Phoebe, you didn't," Cole stated. "I'm sorry, baby," Phoebe answered her phone anyways. "Hello?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe, it's Piper. Cole's father warned us that Crystal's coming tonight which could be anytime now," Piper said. "I'm already out the door," Phoebe hung up. "What's going on?" Cole asked lost. "Something bad, but we got to get home right now. Buckle up cause I'm driving tonight," Phoebe said peeling off.

Phoebe burst through the manor door with Cole trailing behind her. Ben looked at his son. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Cole asked. Before anyone could answer, Crystal came through the door after breaking it down first.

"MOM?!" Cole exclaimed. "Don't get too close, Cole. She's dangerous," Phoebe warned. "She's my mother," Cole protested. 

Suddenly she morphed into her demon form with ugly features and sharp teeth with pointy claws. "AH!" Piper screamed throwing her hands up and freezing the creature. "Is that your mother?!" Phoebe asked in a sarcastic sense. "I'm shaking and you're being humorous?!" Piper asked terrified. Cole was too freaked out to even grasp the thought that his mother wasn't even his mother. Time unfreezes. 

"RUN! ATTIC!" Prue yelled pulling Piper along and Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Come on, Cole!" Phoebe shouted to him. Cole turned and ran up the steps.

"You betrayed me Ben!" The creature growled. Ben stood and watch as little needles shoot out from her hand and almost reaching his face when Piper froze it. Prue sent her flying backwards and they closed the attic door. They ran to the center of the room.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Piper panicked. "Shut up, Piper! I'm thinking!" Prue exclaimed a little nervous herself. 

'THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET YOU FREE.'

"Did you guys hear that? Listen," Phoebe said.

'THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET YOU FREE.'

"Where is it coming from?" Prue asked. "Wait! Wait! The power of three. That's us!" Piper exclaimed. "Yeah, duh, Piper. What does it **_mean_**?" Phoebe asked.

BOOM! Crystal was coming and trying to break the attic door. Prue was hyperventilating and if she doesn't come up with anything quick. Her and her sisters could die. "Ok! Ok! We're going to join hands and repeat," Prue said. "Is it going to work?" Piper asked. "No, time to be negative. Come on, guys," Prue insisted taking Piper and Phoebe's hand.

"Repeat after me," Prue stated. "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free," They repeated. Crystal came in but with everything happening so fast they hardly noticed. She couldn't touch them because a protection shield surrounded them already.

They never stopped chanting the phrase until they saw the first sign of her deteriorate into the floor. Piece by piece by piece she was gone. "I can't watch!" Phoebe exclaimed holding onto Prue and shielding her eyes from Crystal. A couple seconds later it was over. "You are such a baby, Phoebe," Prue said. "She **is **the baby," Piper corrected.

Phoebe looked up at Cole who was still trying to let everything sink in. "I'm sorry about your mommy," Phoebe apologized to Cole sincerely. "She's not your mother," Ben said finally. "What do you mean?" Cole asked confused. "I have some explaining to do. Come, we'll talk," Ben said. He turned to the sisters. "Thank you to all three of you," Ben stated. Cole took one last look at Phoebe and they walked out of the manor.

They smiled and turned to each other with victory grins. "I say we deserve a treats," Phoebe stated happily. "Treats? What are you? Still 8-years-old?" Prue asked. "Inside, yes," Phoebe answered laughing. Prue stopped and asked, "Now, what's going to happen to you and Cole?" "I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We're still young and wild," Phoebe stated. "We killed his mother or what he thought was his mother. I still don't know how Ben got involved with that Crystal," Piper stated. "Yeah, well, something's are better left unsaid," Phoebe stated.

"You know, I think you being with Cole has changed you in some rather interesting ways. Which is good, because you became wiser," Prue commented. "Gee, thanks, Prue. I appreciate it," Phoebe said. "So, is he good in bed?" Piper asked with a smile. Phoebe answered, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that." 

Phoebe started walking out of the attic, and her sisters followed. "Well, is he?!" Prue asked. "That's irrelevant," Phoebe said dodging the question yet once again. "Spoil sport," Piper said. "Perhaps," Phoebe stated. 

A couple days Later:

Phoebe's been staying at the manor to let Cole kind of have his own space. She really missed him a lot though. Her sisters been making strong points about how she should move into the manor with them since they have a responsibility to uphold to. And Phoebe was stuck in the middle of it all, because she didn't really want to choose between them.

Piper passed by the living room seeing that Phoebe had the phone in her hand but wasn't dialing. "Cordless phone do run out of battery, you know?" Piper joked. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Call him, Phoebe. I mean, what do you have to loose?" Piper asked. "He might not ever want to see me ever again," Phoebe stated. "Are you serious? The guy loves you, just by the way he looks at you. It's easy to tell. We did him a favor believe it or not," Piper insisted. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't think so?" Phoebe asked doubtfully. "You never know until you call," Piper stated. "Yeah, thanks," Phoebe said. Piper smiled at her little sister and left the room.

"Hello?" Cole's voice came through the phone groggily, but still sexy as could be. "H-Hey, Cole...It's me..." Phoebe stumbled. "Hey, baby. You haven't called in forever. I thought something was wrong," Cole stated. "I-I thought I'd give you some space after all that's happened. For what it's worth, I missed you," Phoebe said. "Well, thanks. And I missed you, too. Just been so busy lately, you know? The penthouse is pretty quiet without you here going buck wild," Cole chuckled. "Watch it, Mister!" Phoebe said. "Come by and we'll talk that is if you're not busy," Cole suggested.

There was a slight pause on the phone when Phoebe didn't answer him. "Okay, that's fine if you don't want to come over," Cole said disappointed. "Huh? No, my sister was asking me something. I still live there too, you know? Unless you decide to kick me out or something," Phoebe said. "I would never," Cole stated. "I'll be over in 20 minutes. Bye, baby," Phoebe said hanging up.

Later:

Right when the elevator to the penthouse opened, Phoebe scanned the room for Cole and leaped into his arms. The penthouse looked gloomy with all the shades drawn down. Cole kissed her cheek and then her tender lips.

"Where's your father?" Phoebe asked. "He flew back to NYC after explaining to me about what happened. I'm still kind of getting used to the fact that Crystal wasn't my mom. I mean, she was the only mother figure I knew growing up. It's just unbelievable that's all," Cole stated. "I understand, but are you okay with me being a witch and all?" Phoebe asked sort of expecting a bad answer.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, even if I didn't like it. What am I supposed to do? Besides, I find it kind of sexy," Cole stated caressing her cheek. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and said, "I find it overwhelming." "If it helps, I'll fly you to NY again to take your mind off of things," Cole persuaded. "That sounds great, it does. But I can't imagine leaving my sisters anytime soon. That's what I sort of came by to talk to you about. I want to move out with my sisters," Phoebe stated. She could barely look at Cole who was obviously displeased.

Cole's expression had changed immediately and Phoebe could tell he was unhappy about the news. "Are you mad at me?" Phoebe asked playing with the buttons on his shirt. "No, I'm not mad. It's just everything's happening so fast in the last few days," Cole stated. "I know, and it's so unfair to lay this on you now. I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized. Cole gave a heavy sigh.

"No, Phoebe. You need to be with your sisters and I don't want to stand between that. Just promise me you won't forget me after you get used to living there," Cole grinned trying to hide how much he really wanted her to stay with him. "Don't worry, I won't. How could I forget you after you done so much for me?" Phoebe asked growing teary. "You got me here and reunited me with my family. You're a really great boyfriend and I love you," Phoebe added wiping a tear from her cheek. 

Cole touched her cheek and said, "Don't cry. This is not good-bye that's for sure because I'm never going to let you go." "Neither am I," Phoebe insisted. "Look at the bright side. We have 3 official places we can make love in. Our room, your room at your sister's house, and my room at my father's house," Cole grinned.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Phoebe asked hitting him playfully. Cole shook his head uncertainly. "You're such a freak," Phoebe giggled. "But you love me," Cole stated. "Yes, I do," Phoebe said leaning up to kiss him. Cole picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "Cole!" Phoebe shrieked surprised. "Put me down!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole slapped her butt. "Ow! Cole, this wasn't how I imagined you carrying me," Phoebe complained. While he was carrying her to their bedroom, Phoebe had nowhere else to look but his behind. "Cole, baby. I like what I'm seeing," Phoebe announced. "You're about to like a lot more," Cole said closing the door behind them. Their laughter filled the room.

****

THE END!!!

I just want to say thanks to all of you who made this story successful. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hoped you enjoy reading as much as I did typing it. Something tells me this isn't the end to this story, but only you guys can determine that. So, I'm going to leave it to you. :D

3Always, Dianna3


End file.
